Warrior cats The Two Prophecies
by Penguin598
Summary: When Snowflower is framed for killing her Deputy, Sandtail, and her medicine cat, Blackscar, she is exciled from Sunclan. What happens when Iceclan takes her in?   Rated T for blood later on and just in case. R&R please!  Sorry I'm bad at summries!
1. Prologue

**A/N; Hey this is my first fanfic, so be nice! ** **This story comes from the idea me and my best friend, Cheezitlover97, got when we got bored in chorus and decided to do a warriors Role-play, so yeah this story is about that, so enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sunclan and Grassclan and its warrior names belong to me, and Iceclan and Leopardrclan and their names belong to Cheezitlover97, I think. Actually the warrior series belongs to Erin Hunter not me or Cheezitlovere97, though I wish it did, oh well!**

**To Sandtail: muhahahaha! I killed you, err, well actually Iceheart killed you, but I still loves you! I came up with Sandtails name out of my head. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Happy reading! Penguin598**

**P.S. Sorry if the chapters are short, I'm new to this! Also sorry for the grammar errors I really suck at grammar and spelling so I apologize!**

**Prologue**

I stare, horrified, at the sight before me. A light brown she-cat with green eyes, Sandtail, our deputy, lay dead, her cold face in shock as her green eyes showed no life in them. Not too far from Sandtail lay Blackscar, our medicine cat, a scruffy black tom with a large scar across his face, his lip curled back in a snarl, and his claws unsheathed as he too, lay dead on the ground. Standing over Blackscar's lifeless body was….."Iceheart?" I exclaim, horrified. The pale grey tom turned his head towards me, his icy blue eyes boring into my pure green ones. "Snowflower, I knew you'd come." Iceheart said, his lip curling back to reveal sharp, white teeth. "W-what do you mean." I stammer. "I don't have time to explain that, it would take to long." Iceheart said, taking his bloody paw off of Blackscar's dead body and turning towards me, his icy blue eyes showing excitement in them. I begin to feel angry as my white fur began bristling with the rage that was over taking me. "I trusted you Iceheart!" I spat at him, as I unsheathed my claws. "Good, you're angry." Iceheart said, getting ready to attack me. I brace myself for the attack as I watch him, hatred burning in my eyes. "I wouldn't want to kill you any other way!" Iceheart said as he launched himself at me with a battle cry.

I pin Iceheart down to the ground, blood all over me from our fight. "Snowflower, what have you done?" I turn my head to see our new leader, Oakstar, staring at me, his amber eyes showing shock in them as he looked at the scene before him. "Oakstar it's not what it seems!" I say getting off of Iceheart. Iceheart stands up and walks towards Oakstar, fear showing in his eyes. "S-she tried to kill me Oakstar!" He said. "No I-!" In a flash I was pinned down on the ground, looking up at Oakstar. His brown fur bristled as he said "Get back to camp Snowflower." I did as I was told and got up as I followed Iceheart and Oakstar back to camp.

"Exile!" Oakstar said to me, pausing for a moment before continuing. "If you are found in Sunclan territory by sundown, we will treat you as an enemy." Oakstar said, turning away and hopping down from the willow tree and going into his den. I look at my apprentice, Dapplepaw, as she turns away from me, tears streaming down her face. Winterheart, my only littermate, stood next to Dapplepaw, shaking his head in disbelief as his yellow eyes looked at me as if I was a monster. I turn away from them and walk towards the camp entrance, feeling the burning gazes of my clanmates as they looked at me. When I reached the camp entrance I began running as tears steamed down my face as I ran from the only home I had known all my life. Iceheart had ruined everything.

**A/N; R&R! Sorry if it sucked!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys sorry for taking so long on the prologue and chapter 1. I was at a Show Choir competition for the weekend! We got 4****th**** out of 10 groups, so that's pretty good! Homework is also killing me! Chapter 1 and the other chapters are Cheezitlover97 and I role-play, just thought you should know.**

**Disclaimer: The warrior cat series belongs to Erin Hunter, not me! If it did, Firestar would have died a long time ago, and Scourge and Ashfur wouldn't be dead, but it doesn't belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**P.S. excuse the grammar and spelling, I suck at it, sorry! Also I will be changing point of views. **

**Chapter 1**

Snowflower stalked through Iceclan territory, looking for food, for she had not eaten in two days. Snowflower didn't dare go into Leopardclan territory, for she knew they were heartless foxes and wouldn't let her stay. She thought back to when she was in Grassclan territory a sun ago and had met a patrol there and asked them if she could stay with them, but they had chased her away, for they had said that she wouldn't be quick enough to catch their rabbits. Snowflower dragged herself from her thoughts to look for food, because thinking wouldn't catch the prey for her. _Mouse!_ She thought as she saw the small brown creature nibbling on some seeds, not paying attention to her. She crept up on the mouse and was about to pounce when she heard an Iceclan cat coming her way.

_Mouse dung, I better hide!_ Snowflower thought running towards a bush, only to be stopped by the Iceclan cat calling out to her. "Don't run from me, were you hunting on Iceclan territory?" The Iceclan cat asked her. Snowflower turned around to find that a ginger tom with black spots running the middle of his back to his tail, as well as a black striped tail and a flame colored chest with amber eyes was standing behind her, a stern look on his face.

The white she cat with green eyes and a black tipped tail bristled slightly and spat at the tom, from lack of sleep and hunger. "So what if I was, Sunclan exiled me, and Grassclan and Leopardclan won't let me stay, I guess that makes me a rouge." Snowflower said, looking at her paws.

"Rouges don't belong on clan territories." The ginger Iceclan cat said to her in a calm voice. Snowflower looked up, bristling with anger. "Do you think I'm a mouse brain, I know that, I just haven't eaten in two days and I'm tired…I guess I'll leave now." Snowflower said, as her tail drooped in defeat and she started to walk away.

"Wait." Snowflower looked up to see the ginger tom looking at her thoughtfully. "Being deputy of Iceclan, I must say that we need more healthy warriors this close to leaf-bare, now tell me, what is your name, Sunclan cat?" The Iceclan cat asked her. "My name is Snowflower, and you must be Sparrowtail, I've seen you at the gatherings before." Snowflower meowed to Sparrowtail, padding up to him. "Yes I am Sparrowtail, come with me please." Sparrowtail said, walking deeper into Iceclan territory. "Thank you Sparrowtail, I am truly grateful." Snowflower said, sprinting to catch up with him. "Don't thank me yet, Crowstar might not accept you." Sparrowtail said to Snowflower. "I hope Crowstar accepts me, I really don't want to be a rouge." Snowflower said a Sparrowtail as they walked deeper into Iceclan territory.

XxX

**A/N: R&R, thanks for reading! Sorry that it was short I will try to make them longer.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: another day, another chapter! Hopefully a longer chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior cat series, Erin Hunter does.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**P.S: moons means months, and sunrise's means days, just thought you should know!**

**Chapter 2**

As Sparrowtail and Snowflower walked towards the Iceclan camp, Snowflower stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "I smell Iceclan cats!" Snowflower said, alarmed. "Don't worry; it's probably my patrol looking for me." Sparrowtail said to Snowflower. "Something tells me they won't be happy to see me." Snowflower said to him. Three cats appeared out of the bushes, stopping suddenly when they see Sparrowtail and Snowflower. "Sparrowtail, why is a Sunclan cat with you?" A grey tom with grey-blue eyes said, bristling slightly. "Don't worry Rainwind, she's no threat." Sparrowtail said to Rainwind, and Snowflower stepped up to introduce herself. "My name is Snowflower and I was a Sunclan cat but they exiled me, and Grassclan and Leopardclan won't let me stay, so I was hoping Iceclan would let me stay." Snowflower said finishing her story and stepping back next to Sparrowtail. "Can you swim?" Rainwind asked. "Well, I caught a fish once when I was an apprentice, when I fell in the river, does that count?" Snowflower asked Rainwind. "Oooo, she be apprenticed with us Stormtail?" A black tom with icy blue eyes asked a grey tom with light grey spots and green eyes. "Maybe Splashpaw, but only if Crowstar accepts her and lets her stay in Iceclan" Stormtail said to the apprentice. "Can I speak with Crowstar now?" Snowflower asked Sparrowtail. "When we get back to camp you can." Sparrowtail said, flicking his tail as a signal to follow him.

When Sparrowtail, Snowflower, Rainwind, Stormtail, and Splashpaw arrived in the Iceclan camp, Rainwind and Splashpaw went to train, while Stormtail when to the fresh kill pile to eat a fish, and Snowflower followed Sparrowtail over to where a ginger she-cat with green eyes was sitting, washing herself. "Reedsong, watch Snowflower for me while I go tell Crowstar about our visitor." Sparrowtail said to the ginger she-cat, before walking off.

"Hello I'm Snowflower, I was exiled from Sunclan and now I'm hoping Crowstar will let me stay here, I really hope he does." Snowflower said to the ginger she-cat, trying to start a conversation with her. "Hi I'm Reedsong, Sparrowtail's daughter; I was just made a warrior two sunrises ago!" Reedsong said cheerily to Snowflower. "Congratulations how do you like being a warrior?" Snowflower asked. _I like this young warrior; she's friendly and very open to other clan cats._ Snowflower thought to herself as she saw Reedsongs green eyes light up with excitement. "I love it, I'm just glad I don't have to deal with our cranky elders, Yellowstripe and Mousenose, they're always complaining." Reedsong said to Snowflower, purring with amusement. Snowflower let out a marrow of laughter as she remembered tending to Sparrowfoot, Frogleap, and Blossomeye, and how they would always complain. "I know what you mean, when I was an apprentice, my elders were whiny and cranky too!" Snowflower said letting out another marrow of laughter. "Reedsong, let's go hunting." A black tom with amber eyes said to Reedsong, and then looked over Reedsongs shoulder to look at Snowflower. "Crowstar will see you now; Sparrowtail will be here in a few minutes." The black tom said to Snowflower, before he turned back to Reedsong. "Ok Ravenflight, goodbye Snowflower!" Reedsong said to her, before heading out with Ravenflight to go hunting. "Bye Reedsong!" Snowflower called out to her, and then looked around the Iceclan camp. _Iceclan camp sure is a lot different from Sunclan camp. _ Snowflower thought, but was dragged out of her thoughts when she saw Sparrowtail padding towards her.

"Snowflower come with me please." Sparrowtail said to her, walking a few tail-lengths away before disappearing behind a wall of moss. Snowflower stepped into the wall of moss to find that Sparrowtail and an old black tom were waiting for her. _That black tom must be Crowstar._ Snowflower thought, sitting down in front of Sparrowtail and Crowstar. "Welcome Sunclan cat, Sparrowtail tells me you were driven onto our territory, looking for a new home is it?" Crowstar said to Snowflower. "Yes Crowstar, I would be very grateful if you would let me stay here, I can learn the ways of your clan, if you will teach me." Snowflower said, dipping her head at Crowstar. "We do seem short of warriors this close to leaf-bare, but I will need my top warrior's opinions first." Crowstar said to Snowflower, before turning towards Sparrowtail. "Sparrowtail take Snowflower to the medicine cat den, she can sleep there tonight." Crowstar said to his deputy, and he nodded in response.

Sparrowtail motions for Snowflower to follow him and she does. Sparrowtail stops to take in the last rays of the sun before looking over his shoulder to see if she was still there before continuing on. "So, who is your medicine cat?" Snowflower asked Sparrowtail as they headed towards the medicine cat den. "We have Leafnose and his apprentice, Maplepaw." Sparrowtail said to Snowflower before flicking his tail as a signal to stop. Snowflower looked up to see a pond with stepping stones leading to a small cavern which was barely noticeable underneath the moss that was covering it. Sparrowtail jumped into the pond and looked at Snowflower. Snowflower eyed the water skeptically before looking back at Sparrowtail. "You can take the stones if you'd like." Sparrowtail said to her, and began swimming to the other side. "I'll gladly use the stones, Sparrowtail." Snowflower said, relived she didn't have to swim, and hoped across to the other side using the stepping stones.

Once Snowflower and Sparrowtail both got to the other side, Sparrowtail pushed past the moss into the den and Snowflower followed him inside. A light brown tabby tom with green eyes looked up when he heard Sparrowtail come in. "Leafnose, you have a guest." Sparrowtail said to the light brown tabby tom. "What is a Sunclan cat doing here?" Leafnose exclaimed, his green eyes widening. "Hello my name is Snowflower. And I was a Sunclan cat but they exiled me, so I might be staying in your clan now, I hope you accept me." Snowflower said to Leafnose. "I shall leave you be, I have to go arrange a night patrol." Sparrowtail said to both of them before leaving the medicine cat den. "My name is Maplepaw, nice to meet you Snowflower, here, you can share my nest with me!" a russet tabby tom with grey eyes said to her, excitedly. "Thank you Maplepaw, you are very kind for sharing your nest with me." Snowflower said to Maplepaw.

"No problem, did you know that there will be a storm tomorrow?" Maplepaw said to Snowflower. "No I didn't, how do you know?" Snowflower asked. "You just sniff and feel the humidity in the air, well, I'll be going; Reedsong and I are going on a midnight run for some herbs, bye!" Maplepaw said as turned around to leave the medicine cat den. "Thanks again for sharing your nest with me, and good luck with your herbs!" Snowflower called out to Maplepaw as he left. "I'm going to go tend to the eiders, will you be ok alone?" Leafnose asks Snowflower. "Of course I'll be fine Leafnose, bye!" Snowflower said and Leafnose nodded before leaving the medicine cat den.

A few seconds later, a dark ginger tom with dark moth like spots on his legs comes in to the medicine cat den. "Leafnose, Maplepaw, are you here, I need you- oh! Who are you? Why is a Sunclan cat in the medicine cat den?" The ginger tom exclaimed brisling with alarm as he looked at Snowflower in shock.

XxX

**A/N: Phew! Finally done! R&R! Please and thank you! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey I have another chapter for you! I might not be updating as much due to school work, just thought I should let you know!**

**Disclaimer: Warrior cat Seris belongs to Erin Hunter!**

**To Mossleaf of Swiftclan: Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

**To Peacedove-star: I'm glad you think its epic! Thank you bunches for reviewing!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**Chapter 3**

Snowflower looked at the alarmed dark ginger tom and stood up to introduce herself. "My name is Snowflower, and I was a part of Sunclan, but they exiled me, so this may be my new home. Leafnose is tending to the elders, and Maplepaw is out with Reedsong looking for herbs. What do you need help with? Maybe I can help." Snowflower said, sitting back down. The dark ginger tom with dark moth-like spots on his legs relaxed slightly and sat down as well, looking at Snowflower with brown eyes. "My name is Mothlegs, and I think I will wait until Leafnose or Maplepaw gets back, thank you though." Mothlegs said politely to her, licking his paw and pulling it over his ears to wash them.

_He's friendly and polite, but doesn't trust me very much due to my clan; I can understand where he is coming from though_. Snowflower thought, watching Mothlegs wash his ears. "So Snowflower, how did you get exiled from Sunclan anyway?" Mothlegs asked her. "Well one of my clanmates, Iceheart, killed our deputy, Sandtail, and our medicine cat, Blackscar, saw this and tried to stop him, but he got killed too. Then I come in and fight Iceheart, and then our new leader, Oakstar, comes in and sees me pinning Iceheart down and Sandtails and Blackscar's dead bodies and blamed me for it." Snowflower said, finishing her story. "I see, so you did the right thing at the wrong time, and got blamed for it." Mothlegs said to Snowflower. "To sum it all up, yes, that's exactly what happened." She said to Mothlegs. Right as she said this, Leafnose entered the medicine den to find Mothlegs there. "Ah, Leafnose, I have a thorn in my paw from hunting, can you get it out?" Mothlegs asked Leafnose. "Sure, come to the back of the den." Leafnose said, and Mothlegs followed him.

"Bye Leafnose, thanks for getting the thorn out and goodnight to you Snowflower, it was nice talking with you!" Mothlegs said as he walked out of the medicine cat den. "Bye Mothlegs, it was nice meeting you!" Snowflower called out to him as he left._ I think Mothlegs trust me a little bit more now. _Snowflower thought as she lay down in her moss bed she was sharing with Maplepaw. _Thank you Starclan for letting Iceclan letting me stay here. _Snowflower thought as she drifted off to sleep.

XxX

Maplepaw walks cautiously into a hidden underground cavern, looking around for someone. "Reedsong, are you in here?" Maplepaw called out, his voice echoing around the cavern. "You're finally here!" Reedsong said, running up to Maplepaw to greet him. "I'm sorry we have to meet like this every other night." Reedsong said to him sadly. "It's ok, besides I like being with you." Maplepaw said, purring. "You know that we are breaking the warrior code, right?" Reedsong said, pulling away from Maplepaw. "Don't think like that, I will still love you even if we are breaking the warrior code!" Maplepaw said, putting his paw over Reedsongs.

Maplepaw snuck into the medicine den late that night and lay down beside Snowflower quietly, so he wouldn't wake her and fell asleep.

Snowflower woke up in a starry forest and looked around to see if any cats were around, but none were. "Where am I?" Snowflower thought allowed and a deep voice responded to her question. "You are in Starclan Snowflower, welcome." Snowflower turned around to see a large golden tom with darker spots and green eyes padding towards her. "Jaguarstar, Is that you? Snowflower exclaimed, her eyes widening as she saw her former mentor and the leader before Hazestar. "Yes Snowflower, it is me." Jaguarstar said a deep purr rumbling in his throat. "Why am I in Starclan, I thought only medicine cats could have dreams like this." Snowflower said to Jaguarstar, confused. "Well, you are a special case, Snowflower." A cream colored tom with bright blue eyes said, padding up beside Jaguarstar. "Hazestar, why am I special, has Starclan chosen me for something?" Snowflower asked Hazestar, the leader before Oakstar, even more confused that she already was. "You have to stop Iceheart from reeking chaos across the four clans!" Jaguarstar said to Snowflower, narrowing his green eyes at her. "But how do I do that Jaguarstar? Sunclan exiled me!" Snowflower said to him. "That is why Starclan has something in store for you!" Jaguarstar said, his eyes lighting up with excitement. Hazestar got a far off look in his eyes as he stared at Snowflower. _"A cat that was once bright as the sun is now cold as ice, and only she can stop the icy heart within the sun from destroying the four clans, and bringing the dark era back to life_." Hazestar said, in a cold distant voice before fading away. "Wait Hazestar, what does that mean?" Snowflower called out to him as she began falling into darkness. "We will always be watching over you, Snowflower." Jaguarstar said to her, his voice echoing in her ears as she fell into a dizzying darkness.

Xxx

**A/N: Dun dun dun! So sorry for taking so long! R&R! Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry guys; I have no excuse expect that I have been really lazy, so again sorry! **

**Disclaimer: The Warrior cat series belongs to Erin hunter**

**To ****Veni0Vidi0Vici****: thank you for telling me this, you probably prevented my story from getting taken down, so thank you! **

**P.S.: if you guys want to know any of Sunclan, Grassclan, Iceclan, or Leopardclan cat names, PM me! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**Chapter 4**

Snowflower bolts awake from her dream with Starclan and gets up and stretches thinking,_ I'm glad that you are always watching over me, Jaguarstar. _Maplepaw stirs beside her and gets up and yawns. "You sure are a noisy sleeper Snowflower; you were kicking and mumbling in your sleep." he mumbled sleepily, stretching. "Sorry Maplepaw, I had a dream about Starclan, you see they have something in store for me but I don't know what." Snowflower said, explaining her dream about Starclan. Maplepaw looked at Snowflower and said, "You better tell Crowstar all you know, he'll know what to do."

"Ok I will go there now." Snowflower said, walking out of the medicine cat den.

"Crowstar, it's me Snowflower, I need to talk with you about a dream I had." Snowflower said, standing outside his den. "Come in Snowflower." Crowstar said, and she entered. "I've been expecting you. Cinderstar, the leader before me, said that you needed help." Crowstar meowed. Snowflower tells Crowstar about her dream and Crowstar looked around as if to make sure no one was listening and leaned forward towards Snowflower. "I will let you in on a little secret; I have lied about my nine lives. I don't have five, I have only one, and only Sparrowtail knows that. When I die and Sparrowtail becomes leader, you must be deputy, no matter what! Come, it is time for your ceremony." Crowstar said, padding out of the leaders den. "O-ok Crowstar, I'm coming!" Snowflower stammered as she stumbled out of the den in shock.

"If you accept to fight and stand for our clan come stand in the water with me." Crowstar said, motioning for Snowflower to come to the spirit water. Snowflower walked over and put her paws in the water. _Wow, it's warmer than I thought! _She thought, feeling the water flow around her. "By the name of Starclan, I name you Snowflower, our new clan sister!" Crowstar said loudly. "Snowflower, Snowflower, Snowflower!" The Iceclan cats called out. "Thank you all for the warm welcome and accepting me. I will do my best to serve this- I mean my new clan!" Snowflower said, her eyes shining with happiness. "Come Snowflower." Crowstar said, hoping off the Tumble Rock. "Am I going to be sleeping in the warriors den now?" She asked Crowstar, as she hoped off the Tumble Rock as well. "Your nest is being made by Nettleclaw now. Go see Sparrowtail for patrols." Crowstar said. "Yes Crowstar." Snowflower said bowing to Crowstar and walking over to where Sparrowtail was assigning patrols.

"Iceclaw, you will lead the hunting patrol. Take Reedsong, Cloverfoot, Rippleclaw, and Snowflower with you." Sparrowtail said to Iceclaw, before turning to Bearscar to assign him a patrol. "Got it Sparrowtail let's go!" Iceclaw said and Snowflower followed the patrol out of the camp. Iceclaw signaled for the patrol to stop and turned towards Reedsong. "Reedsong take Snowflower with you and show her the correct techniques to swim and fish. I will take Cloverfoot and Rippleclaw and go up river to hunt." Iceclaw said to her, and walked off with Cloverfoot and Rippleclaw.

"Ok let's start by getting in the water." Reedsong said, walking belly deep into the river and turning back to look at Snowflower. "It's so cold!" Snowflower yelped as she walked belly deep into the river. You will get used to it." Reedsong said letting out a marrow of laughter. "Ok now what?" Snowflower asked Reedsong, shivering from the cold water. "You're going to learn how to swim." Reedsong said, swimming neck deep into the river. Snowflower followed her and remembered a story so she decided to tell it to Reedsong.

XxX

Jaguarstar, Dustfoot, Thunderstep, Birdpaw, Snowpaw, and Winterpaw were on a border patrol.

"Come Snowpaw, I want to show you the river; Dustfoot and Thunderstep, take your apprentices and go patrol the rest of the borders. I will catch up later." Jaguarstar said to them. "Yes Jaguarstar." Dustfoot said to Jaguarstar, and took Birdpaw, his apprentice, with him along with Thunderstep and Winterpaw. "Bye Snowpaw!" My littermate Winterpaw called out to me. "Have fun with Jaguarstar!" Birdpaw, one of the oldest apprentices, called out to me as well. I followed Jaguarstar over to a river, and my green eyes lit up in excitement as I saw it. Jaguarstar twitched his whiskers with amusement as he saw my expression. "Wow, this is really cool!" I squeaked like a small kit. Jaguarstar scanned the other side of the river as if he was looking for enemies. "What's wrong Jaguarstar?" I asked him. "I'm looking to make sure an Iceclan patrol doesn't come, they don't like us being this close to the river Snowpaw." He said to me. "Oh I see." I say, not really understanding at all, because I had just become an apprentice that day. I leaned over to get a better look at the river, and I fell in. "Help!" I screeched as I was pulled downstream by the current. "Hang on Snowpaw!" Jaguarstar said, racing to catch up with me. "What am I supposed to hang-?" I stared to yell but was pulled under by the current.  
>I opened my eyes to see a fish swim by me. I grab on to it, and then feel someone grab on to me. I spit out the fish on gasp for breath and look over to see Jaguarstar soaking wet and breathing heavily. "C-congrats Snowpaw, y-you just caught a fish, and almost drowned." Jaguarstar said, coughing and purring slightly. "Is that good?" I asked my mentor. Jagyarstar let out a chocked marrow of laughter. "It depends on how you look at!" he said.<p>

XxX

"That was a good story Snowflower, but you must learn the proper way to swim and catch fish." Reedsong said to Snowflower. "Ok so teach me how to swim and catch fish, the right way." Snowflower said to Reedsong. "Slowly move your legs as if you are treading and lift your neck above the water." Reedsong said, slowly beginning to swim. "Don't try the fight the flow of the river, but instead use it to your advantage." Reedsong said, swimming forward with ease without stirring the water. Snowflower did all the things Reedsong told her and slowly she began to swim. "Reedsong look, I'm swimming!" Snowflower said excitedly, swimming towards her. "Good, now watch me." Reedsong said, ducking under the water and coming up with a fish. "Wow, now I'll try!" Snowflower said ducking under the water, and grabbing a fish. Snowflower came back up, but the fish did not. It slipped from her mouth and plopped back into the water. "Mouse dung, it got away!" Snowflower spat. "Don't worry, it takes practice, maybe this will be easier for you." Reedsong said, hoping out of the water and watching the water for a moment, before striking the water with her claws and coming up with a fish. Snowflower hopped out of the water and watched it just like Reedsong, and clawed at it when she saw a fish and came up with it and bit it to kill it. "Hey, I did it!" Snowflower said, feeling proud of her self. "Wait, did you hear that?" Snowflower said pricking her ears up and turning towards a bush. "It sounded like a cat." Snowflower said, walking towards the bush and sniffing it.

"Come out, show yourself!" Snowflower said brisling slightly. A cinnamon tabby she cat with vivid blue eyes, comes slowly out of the bush. "Who are you?" Snowflower asked the cinnamon tabby, narrowing her eyes. "My name is Cinnamon, I'm a kittypet, you must be a clan cat!" Cinnamon said, her vivid blue eyes showing no fear in them. "How do you know about the clan cats? You're a kittypet!" Snowflower exclaimed in shock. "My father was a clan cat, but I don't know which one, my mother never told me. I heard about them from my mother, who heard it from my father." Cinnamon said to Snowflower. "I see." Snowflower said, relaxing slightly. "Can I join your clan? I know that your warrior code says I can't, but can you make an exception?" Cinnamon asked Snowflower, her blue eyes lighting up. "What do you think Reedsong?" Snowflower asked the ginger she cat, and Reedsong hesitated. "Um...Well… Crowstar doesn't take kittypets. Sorry you should leave before Iceclaw sees you, he won't be very happy." Reedsong said, her green eyes looking at her paws. "I'm half clan cat! Surly your leader would let a half clan cat join! Please, I beg you!" Cinnamon said desperately. "No, you're lucky that you're a half clan! Crowstar hates kittypets, his father was one!" Reedsong said to Cinnamon, spitting and hissing.

"I understand Reedsong. I am sorry Cinnamon but you will have to leave our territory." Snowflower said to her, but then leaned forward to tell Cinnamon something. "If you keep following the river, you will find yourself in Sunclan territory. I'm sure that they will let you stay." Snowflower whispered in Cinnamon's ear. "I'm sorry for troubling you, I will leave now." Cinnamon said walking up the river and out of sight. "I hate kittypets they ruined our life here in Iceclan!" Reedsong spat, brisling with anger. "How did they do that?" Snowflower asked her. "Don't ask." Reedsong mumbled. "I smell kittypet!" Iceclaw exclaimed not too far away. "Don't worry Iceclaw we chased it off. That fat kittypet won't come here anymore!" Snowflower said brisling slightly, but she really wasn't mad at all. "Good, now gather your prey and we will head back to camp." Iceclaw said and they began walking back. _I hope you make it to Sunclan territory, Cinnamon._ Snowflower thought as she picks up her fish and follows Reedsong back to camp.

XxX

Cinnamon wandered until she thought she was in Sunclan territory. _I hope I'm going the right way._ She thought when a border patrol containing Flamefur, his apprentice Lightningpaw, Winterheart, and Ashtail came by and noticed her. "Who are you, and why are you on our territory?" Flamefur, a senior warrior, asked her calmly. "Is she a Rouge?" Lightningpaw asked Ashtail, while Cinnamon told her story to Flamefur. "Be quiet, Lightningpaw, and listen." Ashtail told the young apprentice. "So the Iceclan cats chased you away, that sounds just like them!" Ashtail said brisling with anger after Cinnamon finished her story. "How did you find your way here?" Lightningpaw asked her. "A white she cat with a black tipped tail and pretty green eyes told me." Cinnamon said, and got a confused look when she saw the shocked expressions on their faces. "That sounds exactly like Snowflower!" Winterheart exclaimed. "Snowflower is a part of Iceclan now?" Lightningpaw said, looking scared. "I always knew she was a traitor!" Ashtail spat, his shock turning to anger. Flamefur motioned for them to be quiet and turned to a very confused Cinnamon to speak with her. "Follow us, we will see if Oakstar will let you stay, and we will explain everything along the way." Flamefur said to Cinnamon and her confusion turned to excitement. "Thank you, thank you so much!" Cinnamon said and began walking with them back to the Sunclan camp. _Thank you most of all, Snowflower, for helping me find my way here_. Cinnamon thought to herself as she walked deeper into Sunclan territory, following the patrol.

Xxx

In Crowstar's den, the old black tom coughed fiercely while Leafnose stood over him, looking worried. Maplepaw hurried into the leaders den carrying water mint and poppy seeds wrapped in a yarrow leaf. "Here Crowstar, take this." Leafnose said pushing the herbs towards Crowstar. "This will taste bad, but its stickiness will help it get down your throat. The poppy seeds are for rest and the water mint will make it taste a little bit better and will help you get rid of that nasty cough." Leafnose explained and Crowstar ate it, grimacing at the taste. "Hang in there Crowstar; you will be better in a couple of sunrises." Maplepaw said encouragingly.

Meanwhile outside of Crowstar's den, Snowflower and Reedsong ate fish, chatting while they did so.

This tastes so weird, but I'm sure I'll get used to it." Snowflower said, taking another bite of her fish. **"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Tumble Rock for a clan meeting!"** Sparrowtail called out and the Iceclan cats gathered around, murmuring to themselves and each other. "As you all know the gathering is tonight. Crowstar is sick so I will be taking his place at Tall Rocks tonight." Sparrowtail said, and some of the Iceclan cats began talking to each other, until Sparrowtail lashed his tail and told them to be quiet before continuing. "Because of her loyalty, Snowflower will take my place at the stand to the deputies. The warriors that are coming with me are Iceclaw, Flamestorm, Cloverfoot, Bluesnow, Bearscar, Liontail, Thornpelt, Reedsong, Nettleclaw, Otterpaw, and Tigerpaw. This clan meeting is dismissed!" Sparrowtail said, hoping down from Tumble Rock. _I hope me joining Iceclan won't cause an uproar at the gathering tonight._ Snowflower thought as she went to get ready for the gathering.

XxX

**A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R! Sorry for the late chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: To make up for my laziness, I'm uploading another chapter, go me!**

**Disclaimer: The warrior cat series belongs to Erin hunter, none on of it belongs to me!**

**To Pale-eye: EEEEEK! *does a happy dance* you don't know how happy you just made me! Thank you so much for reviewing, and I mean that! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**Chapter 5**

In the Sunclan camp, the warriors were doing their duties, while the apprentices attended to the elders. Oakstar walked out of his den, a large rock with a crack down the middle of it, with the entrance hidden beneath the willow leaves due to a large willow tree that rested on top of the rock. "**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath The Leaning Willow for a clan meeting**!" Oakstar said and the Sunclan cats gathered around the rock. "The gathering is tonight and the cats I will be taking with me are Flamefur, Winterheart, Longfang, Redstripe, Blazeclaw, Spottedheart, Dapplefrost, Foxfang, Lightningpaw, and Hazepaw. Oh and I will also be taking Cinnamon with us." Oakstar said, and the Sunclan cats began murmuring uneasily to each other. "I know Cinnamon is a half clan cat but, won't the other clans look down on us, Iceclan especially?" A brown tom with white paws and blue eyes said, speaking over the other cats. "They have looked down on us before, Hawktalon, we will manage. This meeting is over!" Oakstar shouted and hopped down from the Leaning Willow and went into the leaders den.

XxX

In the Grassclan camp Lionstar walked out of the leaders den, a giant log, and climbed on top of it. "**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here around Hollow Log for a clan meeting**!" Lionstar said, and cats gathered around. "The cats that I will be taking to the gathering tonight are Stonedust, Sunstreak, Hollyeye, Stripedtail, Larkfeather, Honeyshine, Cloverclaw, Rainfoot, Dawnsparkle, Mudpaw, and Brairpaw. Let us hope that Starclan will grant us peace tonight." Lionstar said, and hopped off Hollow log to go prepare for the gathering.

XxX

In the Leopardclan camp Wolfstar stood on top of Tall Oak looking at his clanmates. "Tonight is the gathering!" Wolfstar said and the cats cheered. "After we trick the other clans into trusting us, we will destroy them!" Wolfstar said and the cats cheered again. "Brokenfoot, you will befriend a Grassclan cat." Wolfstar said, and a black tom with blue eyes and a twisted back foot grinned up at Wolfstar. "I will not disappoint you Wolfstar!" Brokenfoot said, his blue eyes sparkling. "Yellowpaw, you will befriend a Sunclan apprentice!" Wolfstar said, and the yellow she cats amber eyes glittered as she fluffed out her pelt. "Tornpelt, you will befriend an Iceclan cat!" Wolfstar sneered. A small black she cat with battle scars all over her body and amber eyes spat and hissed at Wolfstar and some of the other cats snarled at Tornpelt in response. "We are counting on you three." Eagle-eye, a lean flame colored tom with gold eyes, the deputy of Leopardclan, said to them. "The cats that will be going to the gathering are Brokenfoot, Tornpelt, Addersting, Spiderfang, Webclaw, Little-ear, Shadowdawn, Toadmud, Stonewing, Ratpaw, and Yellowpaw. Now let's go!" Wolfstar cried out.

XxX

At the gathering a grey tabby she cat with blue eyes, Feathershine, the Sunclan medicine cat, spotted Snowflower and padded over to talk with her. "Greetings Snowflower." Feathershine said to Snowflower. "Hello Feathershine!" Snowflower said. "Is it true that you joined Iceclan now?" Feathershine asked her. "Yes Feathershine it is true, are you mad at me?" Snowflower asked her, her ears flattening against her head. "No I'm not mad Snowflower!" Feathershine said, purring. "Hi Snowflower, guess what?" A black and white tom with green eyes, Mosslight, the Grassclan medicine cat apprentice, asked the she cat excitedly. "What?" Snowflower asked Mosslight, while Feathershine chatted with Ebonyleaf, A dark brownish black she cat with green eyes, the Grassclan medicine cat. "I got my full medicine cat name, Mosslight!" Mosslight said. "Congratulations Mosslight you must be proud!" Snowflower said to him. "Yeah I am, I'm going to go tell Lightningpaw, bye!" Mosslight said, dashing off towards the yellow tom with amber eyes, who was also Iceheart's and Goldenwing's one of four kits. The other three were Lionpaw, Honeypaw, and Hazepaw.

"I better head over to the deputy stand." Snowflower muttered to herself and walked over to where the three other deputies were standing. _Iceheart, he became deputy of Sunclan?_ Snowflower thought looking over to where the pale grey tom was standing and talking with Eagle-eye. "Snowflower…is it?" Snowflower spun around to see a black tom with white paws and silver-grey eyes looking at her. "Yes I'm Snowflower and you must be Twilightfoot, the deputy of Grassclan." Snowflower meowed to Twilightfoot. "Yes that's me. Why are you standing in Sparrowtails spot?" Twilightfoot questioned her. "Oh, I'm a part of Iceclan now, so Sparrowtail chose me to stand here." Snowflower said to him. "Ah, I see, well I won't pry in to your business; I look forward to seeing you more up here!" Twilightfoot said jokingly and walked over to his spot and sat down.

"Let the gathering commence now!" Lionstar said, his long haired golden tabby fur shining in the moon light, and his green eyes twinkling.

"Grassclan has had a fair amount of prey, despite the upcoming of Leaf-bare. We have four new warriors in Grassclan. Cloverclaw, Rainfoot, Dawnsparkle, and Greytail, who has joined the ranks of Starclan, to earn his warrior name." Lionstar said, bowing his head for a moment. "Cloverclaw, Rainfoot, Dawnsparkle, Greytail!" The cats of the four clans called out. Snowflower looked over to where the Grassclan warriors were standing and saw two she cats and a tom, whose eyes sparkled with happiness and sadness. "Grassclan also has four new apprentices Crowpaw, Lightpaw, Mudpaw, and Brairpaw." Lionstar said, and the cats called out the apprentices names. "Fuzzytail has also had three new kits to add to our growing clan, Firekit, Nightkit, and Blackkit." Lionstar said a deep purr rumbling in his throat. "That is all the news I have to share, Oakstar if you would…" Lionstar said, backing up slightly.

"Thank you Lionstar." Oakstar said, stepping forward. "Sunclan has plenty of prey to eat, despise the signs of Leaf-bare approaching. We have four new warriors to add to Sunclan, Blazeclaw, Spottedheart, Dapplefrost, and Foxfang." Oakstar said. "Blazeclaw, Spottedheart, Dapplefrost, Foxfang!" The cats called out_. So my former apprentice has become a warrior_. Snowflower thought, looking over to where the light ginger dappled she cat with white paws was standing, her blue eyes shining with joy. "Cinderfur has had four new kits, Duskkit, Hazelkit, Pricklekit, and Dewkit." Oakstar said, and the Sunclan cats looked happy as he said this. "Oh, before I forget, Sunclan has taken in an outsider." Oakstar said, and the cats began to mummer to one another. "Is it a rouge, or a loner?" A black tom with a white striped tail, which was a cat from Grassclan, Stripedtail, asked. "No, in fact, she is a kittypet." Oakstar said, and some of the cats gasped, while others glared at the Sunclan cats, Iceclan especially. Some even began to shout. "Silence, maybe Oakstar has a reason for letting a kittypet into his clan!" Lionstar shouted, his green eyes narrowing and his fur brisling slightly. "Thank you Lionstar. This kittypet is a half clan cat, believe it or not. She surprisingly knows the warrior code, and she knows how to hunt. Her name is Cinnamon, and I have brought her here tonight. Cinnamon if you would step forward please." Oakstar said, and she stepped forward, looing nervous. The Iceclan cats mummer to themselves and glare at Cinnamon, and she steps back, shrinking to try and make herself invisible.

"That is all the news that I have to share. I was wondering Sparrowtail, where is…Snowflower?" Oakstar said, spitting and hissing at Snowflower, his brown fur brisling and his amber eyes showing anger and shock. Sunclan cats glare at the Iceclan cats, and some begin to shout. "Quiet, Crowstar is sick, he will be better soon, and we trust Snowflower, and we think that she is a good warrior!" Sparrowtail shouted. "She's a traitor is what she is!" a white tom with black stripes, Longfang, shouted. "Yeah, she killed our deputy and our medicine cat!" a ginger tom with a white tipped tail, Foxfang, yowled. Other Sunclan cats began to yowl and hiss at the Iceclan cats, and some began to unsheathe their claws. "Stop this, you are upsetting Starclan!" Lionstar yowled desperately over the noise, and dark clouds began to cover the moon in response.

While this was going on Wolfstar moved his warriors into position, and he stepped forward, and yowled very loudly. "Silence, this is pathetic! Let's finish this gathering! Iceclan, how have you been?" Wolfstar said, nearly spitting at Sparrowtail in annoyance. "Our clan is peaceful, Wolfstar." Sparrowtail said calmly. While Sparrowtail began to share his news, Tornpelt walked up to Snowflower. "My clan is going to try and destroy the other three clans, help me!" She said, and Snowflower gave her a puzzled look. "Destroy, what are you saying?" Snowflower said to Tornpelt, confused. "Leopardclan is tricking each clan one by one! My leader, Wolfstar, is planning to make one clan. I have tried to escape for moons now, but I only get more scars, Brokenfoot trying to persuade Grassclan in to a false alliance right now." Tornpelt said, glancing over to where Brokenfoot was talking to Stonedust, a senior Grassclan warrior.

"I never knew Leopardclan cats could be so…kind and thoughtful." The grey tom with light brown paws and stripes, Stonedust, said to Brokenfoot, his pale green eyes narrowing slightly. "We just envy Grassclan and its authority over the other clans. Wolfstar has always wanted an alliance since Crippledstar died, and left him leader." Brokenfoot said. "Really, well if Leopardclan wants to form an alliance, I would be happy to have one!" Stonedust said to Brokenfoot. "Good, well I better go. After Wolfstar speaks the gathering will be over." Brokenfoot said and walked away from Stonedust.

"My clan has been well and better than eve. Enough toads and rats for us and we also have a new kit, Squirrelkit. That is all the news that I have to share." Wolfstar said. "I hope you all have to safe journey home. Grassclan, move out!" Lionstar said, hopping down from the Tall Rocks. "Don't worry um…you never told me your name Leopardclan cat." Snowflower said to Tornpelt. "Leopardclan depart!" Wolfstar said. "Um…it's Tornpelt, bye!" Tornpelt said, sprinting off to catch up with her clanmates.

"Iceheart, somehow I will expose what you did!" Snowflower said to Iceheart. "Even if you did, Snowflower, no one would believe you, until we meet again!" Iceheart said, sneering at her, before departing with Sunclan. "Iceclan let's go!" Sparrowtail said. _I have to tell Sparrowtail what Tornpelt told me…I hope he believes me. Snowflower_ thought as she followed her clanmates back to the Iceclan camp.

XxX

**A/N: R&R! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: another chapter for ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: The warrior cat series belongs to Erin Hunter, not me! I only claim Snowflower as my own! Nothing else! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**Chapter 6**

In the Iceclan camp, warriors, apprentices, and elders were settling down from the gathering, and going to sleep. In the warriors den however, one warrior was having trouble sleeping. Snowflower tossed and turned but she couldn't sleep. So she got up and decided to go to the medicine cat den. When she arrived, she popped her head in to see Leafnose was still awake, sorting herbs. "Leafnose, why are you still awake?" she asked the light brown tabby, and he turned his green eyes towards her, looking surprised. "I'm sorting herbs; I can't stand it when they are out of order. I would ask you the same thing, but I'm guessing you can't sleep, right?" Leafnose said to her, setting down some yarrow leaves and padding over to her. She nodded and Leafnose padded over to a small hole and grabbed some poppy seeds and gave them to her. "Thank you Leafnose." She said, and he nodded in response. After Snowflower ate the poppy seeds she slept like a rock.

The next morning Snowflower woke up feeling refreshed, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she had to tell Sparrowtail something, so she went to him to see if that would jog her memory. "Ah Snowflower, I want you to come on a border patrol with me, Bearscar, Otterpaw, and Thornpelt." Sparrowtail said to her, and she agreed. "Wait, I want to come with you!" Leafnose called out as they were about to leave. "Why do you want to come, Leafnose?" Bearscar, a large, long haired, russet tom with amber eyes, and a long scar across his snout, asked. "Which borders are you patrolling?" Leafnose asked, ignoring Bearscars question. "Leopardclan, why do you ask?" Sparrowtail meowed. "Nettleclaw is sick with green cough, and there are herbs that are over there that I can use." Leafnose said to Sparrowtail. "Well you can come with us Leafnose" Sparrowtail said, and they were off.

Along the way, Snowflower remembered what she was going to tell Sparrowtail, but he stopped them before she could tell him. "I think we will have to thank Wolfstar for stoping the argument last night." Sparrowtail said. "Sparrowtail, I have to tell you something important, it's about Leopardclan!" Snowflower meowed to him. "Well it has to be alone, so come to me later. Now, you, me and Leafnose will go and thank Leopardclan." Sparrowtail said firmly. "But…yes Sparrowtail." Snowflower said sighing and following Sparrowtail and Leafnose to the Leopardclan border, while Bearscar, Otterpaw, and Thornpelt, went and finished the border patrol.

At the Leopardclan border, a border patrol consisting of, Brokenfoot, Addersting, his apprentice Onepaw, and Tornpelt were walking by and caught Iceclans scent. "I smell Iceclan cats!" Addersting, a dark ginger tabby tom with brown eyes, spat. "Let's go check it out!" Onepaw, a grey tom with one black stripe running down his back, said. "I will kill them all!" Brokenfoot hissed. "Let's just see who is here." Tornpelt sighed.

When the patrol saw them, Snowflower recognized Tornpelt. "Tornpelt, it's me, Snowflower!" Snowflower said to her, her green eyes lighting up. "It's Sparrowtail, the deputy, and I also brought my medicine cat, we come in peace." Sparrowtail said to Addersting. "So you want to speak with Wolfstar?" Addersting asked Sparrowtail. "Yes, I do." He replied. "Oooo, looks like you have a friend Tornpelt!" Brokenfoot said, taunting Tornpelt and she hissed at him. "Watch what you're saying, or you might lose your other foot!" Snowflower growled at him. "Come back to camp with us, and we will let you speak with Wolfstar." Tornpelt said, turning towards Sparrowtail. "Thank you." Sparrowtail said, and they began walking with the patrol back to the Leopardclan camp.

While they were walking Snowflower talked with Tornpelt. "Tornpelt, what do we do? I wasn't able to tell Sparrowtail about Wolfstars plan." Snowflower whispered to Tornpelt. "Wait until you get back to your own camp, and tell Crowstar." Tornpelt whispered back. "Ok, but Crowstar is sick, and I also must warn you about…" "We are here." Brokenfoot said, interrupting them. "Follow me this way to Wolfstars den." Brokenfoot said, and Sparrowtail followed him. "Hello again Snowflower, what are you doing here?." She looked around to see Twilightfoot standing with Ebonyleaf. "Hello Twilightfoot, you see I'm here because…"

"Greetings Sparrowtail, what are you doing here?" Lionstar asked as Sparrowtail entered Wolfstar's den. "Greetings Lionstar, I am here to thank Wolfstar." Sparrowtail said, dipping his head in respect and greeting. "I see, well I am making an alliance with him. I hope Iceclan is well, and that Crowstar gets better soon." Lionstar said kindly. "He is resting now, and will be better in one sunrise." Sparrowtail said, and turned to talk with Wolfstar.

"Hello Leafnose." Ebonyleaf said to Iceclan the medicine cat. "Greetings Ebonyleaf. How are the supplies in your camp? If it is low I will be happy to share some herbs with you." Leafnose offered her. "Actually I'm completely out of water mint, and Firekit, one of Fuzzytail's and Stripedtail's kits, is sick, so I would be grateful if you would lend me some." Ebonyleaf said. "Come back to camp with us and I will give you some." Leafnose said to her. "Thank you very much Leafnose. I am grateful for your kindness." Ebonyleaf said, dipping her head. "Hey Snowflower, have any rouges been on your territory lately? A group of rouges keep taking our prey and Sunclans too." Twilightfoot said to Snowflower, his silver grey eyes looking at her. "Now that you mention it, while Ravenflight, Blackpaw, Mothlegs, and I were hunting, we saw a group of rouges run over to your territory." Snowflower said to Twilightfoot. "They haven't been bothering you, or stealing your prey?" Twilightfoot asked her. "No they haven't really done any of that." Snowflower responded. "Snowflower, Leafnose, time to leave!" Sparrowtail called out to them. "Bye Twilightfoot!" Snowflower said to him. "Bye Snowflower, may Starclan light your path." Twilightfoot said, his silver grey eyes twinkling as if he knew a secret. "Ebonyleaf, you may come back with us, if it is alright with Lionstar." Leafnose said to the long haired golden tabby, and he nodded in response. "Ok." Ebonyleaf said, and followed them out of the Leopardclan camp.

On the way back, Snowflower sniffed the air and came to a sudden halt. _What is that smell? Could it be…? No it can't be…!_ Snowflower thought. "What are you sniffing at Snowflower?" Sparrowtail asked her, flicking his ear for the patrol to stop. "I thought I smelled…Sunclan…but I must be imagining it." Snowflower said to him. "I smell nothing. Ebonyleaf do you smell Sunclan?" Leafnose asked the brownish black she cat. "I don't smell anything either. You must be tired Snowflower." Ebonyleaf said to Snowflower. "Yeah that's it…I'm just tired." Snowflower said and the patrol began walking again. "Come Ebonyleaf, tell me what you need, and I'll have Maplepaw swim across and get it." Leafnose said to Ebonyleaf once they reached the camp. "I just need water mint, and then I will be on my way." Ebonyleaf said to him. "If you need any help, just ask. Starclan predicts a harsh Leaf-bare." Leafnose said, and Maplepaw came back with the water mint and dropped it at Ebonyleafs paws. "Thank you." Ebonyleaf said, and picked up the water mint and left the camp.

XxX

In Sunclan territory, Iceheart and Foxfang, who was once Iceheart's apprentice sat down and began to talk. "Iceheart i think…" "I know Foxfang; I let her catch my scent. Luckily no one else did, which is good." Iceheart said to the new warrior. "But…why?" Foxfang asked Iceheart. "To keep Snowflower on her paws, and keep her guessing." Iceheart said, his icy blue eyes glinting in the setting sun. "I see, but what about Oakstar? How are we going to get rid of all his nine lives?" Foxfang said his white tipped ginger tail lashing with annoyance. "He has seven lives left. Patience Foxfang, all good things come to those who wait." Iceheart said, grinning and chuckling to himself. Wolfstar faded out of the bushed and walked up to Foxfang and Iceheart and said, "Hello Iceheart." "Greetings Wolfstar, and what brings you to my territory? Foxfang go keep watch." Iceheart asked the very large grey tom with amber eyes, while Foxfang walked a ways off to look for any one coming. "You want Oakstar out of the way, and I want Crowstar dead. We can negotiate and solve our issues…if you cooperate." Wolfstar said to Iceheart. "I agree with your plan Wolfstar, but I don't want my clanmates getting suspicious. I want them to trust me fully." Iceheart said, grinning at Wolfstar. "That is exactly why I have a plan. You can take every life from Oakstar, and feel his blood fill your claws. You bring him to Tall rocks tonight and then you will see…" "Iceheart, someone is coming this way!" Foxfang said to Iceheart. "I'm sorry Wolfstar but it will have to wait until tomorrow night. My clanmates must be wondering where I am. I will bring Oakstar to the Tall rocks tomorrow night ok?" Iceheart said quickly. "That's perfect." Wolfstar said, curling his lip back to revel long, white jagged teeth, as he vanishes into the shadows. "Iceheart there you are! I was getting worried when you didn't return, are you alright?" Birdfeather, a long haired yellow she cat with blue eyes, Iceheart's only littermate, asked him. "I'm fine Birdfeather, just fine." Iceheart said grinning.

XxX

At moonhigh that night Snowflower woke up hungry, so she decided to go hunting. As she was walking she saw a figure stumble in to Iceclan territory. She walked over and stopped suddenly when she realized who is was.

"Tornpelt!"

XxX

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, it's what keeps me going!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys another chapter for you! Is no one reviewing my story anymore? I really liked seeing reviews they give me energy to type this. Sorry for taking so long, but with final exams to begin studying for and other things, I will only be updating on the weekend! **

**Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns Warriors, not me! I only claim Snowflower, Winterheart, Cinnamon, and Iceheart! Tornpelt and Wolfstar belong to Cheezitlover97. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**Chapter 7**

"Tornpelt, what in the name of Starclan happened to you?" Snowflower cried, running over to the wounded Leopardclan warrior. "No…time…speak with…Crowstar." Tornpelt gasped, blood seeping from the large gash in her side. "Ok Tornpelt, don't worry I'll get you back to camp." Snowflower said, supporting the warrior and leading her back to Iceclan camp.

It took a while to get to the camp, so it was almost dawn by the time Snowflower got the deeply wounded Tornpelt back to camp. "Leafnose, Maplepaw, come quickly! Tornpelt is wounded badly! Crowstar Tornpelt wants to speak with you!" Snowflower wailed, conserved for her friend. "I-Wolfstar…death…don't!" Tornpelt chocked out, before collapsing. "Leafnose, what did that mean? Is she going to die?" Snowflower asked him. "No…she will live, she has just lost a lot of blood. Maplepaw, hurry! Go get a lot of cobweb and barley!" Leafnose told his apprentice, and he hurried off.

"What is going on here? It's just before dawn!" Crowstar exclaimed, walking out of his den. As he said this, the clan began to stir from all the commotion, and begin to look around; walking out of their dens to see what was going on. As Snowflower began to tell Crowstar what was happening, Sparrowtail and Reedsong rush up to stop the clan. "Everyone go back to your dens!" Sparrowtail yowled, while Reedsong ran over to the nursery, trying to get Fluffykit, a long haired white tom with blue eyes, and Greykit, a white tom with grey markings and icy blue eyes, back into the nursery. "I want to see!" Fluffykit squeaked trying to peer around Tornpelt's leg. "Is that what Leopardclan cats look and smell like?" Greykit asked Reedsong. "Go back to Brokenwing." Tornpelt said, shooing them back into the nursery, where Brokenwing, a grey and white splotched she cat with grey eyes, which was expecting her next litter, took them in.

"Crowstar, what should we do?" Snowflower asked the old black tom. "I have been invited to a meeting tomorrow at moon high, by Wolfstar. I will talk with him then." Crowstar told her. "Do you want me to come with you?" Snowflower asked, unsheathing her claws. "No, it will just be Wolfstar, Oakstar, Iceheart, and I." Crowstar said, and walked off to go and talk with Sparrowtail. _Iceheart! This could mean trouble, but Oakstar is going to be there surely Iceheart wouldn't do anything…_ "Hey Snowflower, what happened?" Mothlegs asked Snowflower, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Oh hello Mothlegs well you see Tornpelt…"

XxX

Lionstar paced around inside his den, a hollowed out log, and thought about the battle with the rouges, and how he accidentally killed a cat, and how that rouge named Boneclaw killed Twilightfoot. _I will think about it later, right now I have to give Mudpaw and Crowpaw their warrior names. _Lionstar thought, climbing out of a hole in The Hollow log and standing on top of it. "**Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here around Hollow Log for a clan meeting!" **Lionstar called out, his voice echoing around the camp. "Mudpaw, and Crowpaw, come forward please." Lionstar said, and the two apprentices came forward, looking excited. "I, Lionstar, leader of Grassclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Mudpaw and Crowpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lionstar asked the two cats. "I do." Mudpaw said, his green eyes shining. "I do." Crowpaw said steadily. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Mudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mudtail. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Grassclan. Crowpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Crowtalon. Starclan honors you for you bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Grassclan." Lionstar said and the cats called out Mudtail and Crowtalon's warrior names. Lionstar went back to his den, and thought about what Twilightfoot had said to him before Boneclaw had killed him. _"Spottednose shows the qualities of a leader, choose her. She will prevent Grassclan from getting_…" Twilightfoot had never finished his sentence because Boneclaw slaughtered him. "What was he going to say?" Lionstar mumbled to himself, laying down in his nest, and closing his eyes. "StarClan, help us all…" He said, before drifting off to sleep.

XxX

"Duskpaw, Hazelpaw, Pricklepaw, Dewpaw!" the cats of Sunclan called out to the new apprentices. Oakstar hopped down from the Leaning Willow, and walked over to Iceheart who was talking to his four kits, who had just become warriors yesterday, and their names were Lionclaw, Lightningblaze, Honeyfrost, and Hazecloud. "Iceheart, can I see you in my den?" Oakstar asked him, and he followed Oakstar. "Why are you taking me to the meeting tonight?" He asked Iceheart. "To keep you safe, you can never trust Wolfstar. I would hate for you to lose another life." Iceheart said. "Thank you Iceheart, I knew choosing you as my deputy was a good idea!" Oakstar said, purring happily. "Now, I need rest." Oakstar said, and Iceheart bowed and walked out. _Sleep well Oakstar, for it is the last sleep you will ever have_! Iceheart thought, going off to arrange the patrols.

XxX

In the Iceclan medicine cat den, Tornpelt bolted awake, and winced from the pain in her side. "My side is so stiff." She said, coughing. "We had to bind your wound with horsetail, barley, and cobweb. It was a messy clean up. Here, eat these poppy seeds, you need to rest." Maplepaw said to Tornpelt. "No!" She said, struggling to get up, but fell. "Don't move or the binding with rip!" Maplepaw said, rushing over. "I need to talk with Crowstar, Snowflower, or Sparrowtail…someone!" Tornpelt said pleadingly. "You can talk later, but for now, rest." Maplepaw said to Tornpelt, feeding her the poppy seeds.

XxX

In Starclan, Cinderstar, a light grey she cat with yellow eyes, looked down upon the four clan s. "Poor Crowstar, he will join us soon, and he has no clue about it!" she said to herself. Jaguarstar, a golden brown tom with black spots and green eyes, and Hazestar, a creamy white tom with blue eyes, walked up and sat beside Cinderstar. "Oakstar will join us too." Jaguarstar said sadly. "What a fool I was! I should have chosen Snowflower as deputy!" Hazestar said. "No Hazestar, you made a good choice! Oakstar is a wonderful leader, but his time is very short lived." Jaguarstar said, hanging his head. "Are we talking about our clans' fate?" A long haired grey she cat with a white throat and underbelly, and pale yellow eyes, Froststar, the leader before Lionstar, asked walking up and sitting down.

"No one invited you Froststar!" Hazestar spat, but Froststar ignored him. "Things don't look to good for Grassclan. What is Lionstar thinking? He is a great leader, the best that Grassclan has ever seen! He is ruining it by making an alliance with Leopardclan! I don't hate Leopardclan; I just hate who is leading it!" Froststar snarled. "I don't hate Leopardclan either because I remembered when Mintstar used to lead it." Cinderstar said, and Mintstar, a grey and white tom with green eyes, padded up and sat in between Froststar and Cinderstar and sighed. "I agree and I apologize for my clan's direction. I really thought that Crippledstar was a good deputy…until he took over…now look where my clan is!" Mintstar said, shaking his head in shame. "Well let's wait and see what happens, I hope the outcome isn't as bad as it seems." Jaguarstar said to Mintstar.

"We can't be too sure with Wolfstar and Iceheart." Mintstar said, narrowing his green eyes. "Maybe Snowflower and Tornpelt can do something." Cinderstar said reassuringly. "Tornpelt has a prophecy on her and that's why Wolfstar rejected her…_The torn pelt shall bring light to the leopards soul_." Mintstar said, reciting the prophecy. "I'm going to go hunt, I hope to see you all in the future." Hazestar said, walking off. "I suppose I will be going too, I have to talk with Breezestrike about something." Froststar said, mentioning Grassclan's second medicine cat, and walking off. "I'm going to stay here and watch over Snowflower." Jaguarstar said, laying down and looking at the pool. "It's nice to know that I have two prophesized cats in my clan right now, even if one of them is hurt." Cinderstar said, walking off. "I believe that I will stay and watch Tornpelt as well." Mintstar said, lying beside Jaguarstar.

XxX

In the place of no stars, five cats sat in a clearing, talking to one another. "I'm quite proud of Iceheart, aren't you, Deadstar?" A black and white tom asked a brown tabby tom with black stripes and a scar across one of his piercing amber eyes. "Yes I am proud Viperfang, but Snowflower is a problem we must fix…permanently." Deadstar growled, unsheathing his claws. "Yes, but nothing will stop Iceheart, I should know because I trained him!" Raggedfang, a long haired russet tom with unusally long fangs, said. "No you mouse brained idiot! Snowflower can and will stop Iceheart if we don't do something!" a ginger tabby she cat with a twisted and scarred front leg hissed at him. "Exactly Twistedwing, that is why I want you and Raggedfang to…hm how should I put this? Ah, to make sure she goes to sleep…and never wakes up!" Deadstar said, sneering. "We won't let you down, Deadstar." Twistedwing said, and she faded out of sight. "Wolfstar can be stopped too. We need to destroy Tornpelt as well." Crippledstar, a light brown tabby tom with a crooked spine and a back foot, said to Deadstar. "Good idea Crippledstar. Leopardeyes, and Bloodfur, come here!" Deadstar said and two cats appeared before him. "Yes father?" A golden brown spotted she cat with pure green eyes, Leopardeyes, asked. "Do you need something?" a pure red tom, Bloodfur, said. "I need you two to go and kill Tornpelt, understand?" Deadstar said. "Of course Deadstar, I understand." Bloodfur said, bowing, and faded out of sight. "We will succeed father!" Leopardeyes said, nodding then faded out with Bloodfur. "All is going to plan!" Deadstar said, chuckling to himself.

XxX

**A/N: R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey look another chapter! It's a filler, so this never really happened in Cheezitlover97 and I Role-play, sorry. But don't you worry the next chapter will have lots of action in it! (And it follows my Role-play!)**

**Cheezitlover97: You mean our role-play *Crosses arms***

**Me: Err yeah….look a room with a moose!**

**Cheezitlover97: where? *covers her face with her hands***

**Me: *sneaks away* **

**Cheezitlover97: Hey get back here, I'm not done with you! **

**Disclaimer: The warrior cat series belongs to Erin Hunter. I only claim Snowflower, Winterheart, Cinnamon, and Iceheart. Tornpelt, Sparrowtail, and Wolfstar belong to Cheezitlover97.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Penguin598**

**Chapter 8**

Snowflower woke up and stretched, then walked outside to see what she had to do today. "Good morning Snowflower." Mothlegs said, walking out behind her. "Hello Mothlegs, did you sleep well?" She asked him. "Yes I did, hey Snowflower want-"Mothlegs said, but was cut short when Leafnose and Maplepaw almost knocked him over, heading towards the nursery. "Sorry Mothlegs, but Brokenwing is having her second litter!" Maplepaw called out over his shoulder. "Let's go see!" Snowflower said, sprinting after the two medicine cats. "H-hey wait for me!" Mothlegs said, running after her.

Inside the nursery, Leafnose, Maplepaw, and Yellowstripe, an elder and Mothlegs mother, were standing around Brokenwing, a long haired grey and black splotched she cat with blue eyes, while she was kitting. "Just push Brokenwing, you're doing fine." Yellowstripe, a golden tabby she cat with light grey eyes, said soothingly. "I've had kits before, you fish brained elder!" Brokenwing hissed through gritted teeth. "Fine don't take my advice." Yellowstripe muttered and walked Greykit and Fluffykit, Brokenwing's first litter of kits, out of the nursery. "Here comes the first one." Leafnose said, and a pale russet kit popped out and Maplepaw started licking it. "Second one." Leafnose said, and the next kit plopped out and Maplepaw licked it. "Here comes the third one." Leafnose said, and a third kit plopped out. "Great Starclan, how many kits am I having?" Brokenwing wailed, and the fourth and final kit plopped out, and Brokenwing collapsed with a sigh.

"Is my mate ok?" Bearscar said, rushing up to Yellowstripe when he heard Brokenwing wailing. "She's fine, all she cats sound like that when they are having kits. Some are just louder than others." Yellowstripe said, glancing back at the nursery and rolling her eyes. Snowflower and Mothlegs looked at each other and let out a _marrow_ of laughter.

"They're beautiful." Brokenwing purred. "Want me to get Bearscar?" Maplepaw asked, and Brokenwing nodded.

"Bearscar, you may come in now." Maplepaw said, and he hurried in. "I love them." Bearscar purred, nuzzling Brokenwing. "What shall we name our kits?" Brokenwing asked Bearscar. "There are three toms and one she-cat." Leafnose said to Bearscar. "How about we name this tom...Cherrykit?" Bearscar said, flicking his tail at the pale russet tom, which was the oldest. "I like it. This one can be…Minnowkit." Brokenwing said, licking the sleek grey she-cat, which was the youngest. "Shouldn't we let our sons name the last two?" Bearscar asked Brokenwing, and she nodded in agreement. "Greykit, Fluffykit, can you come in here?" Bearscar called out, and the two four moon old kits came running in to see their siblings. "What would you like to name your two brothers?" Brokenwing asked them, and they studied the two kits. "This one looks like a squirrel, so he can be Squirrelkit!" Fluffykit squeaked at the long haired dark ginger tom. "Moonkit, I like that name!" Greykit said, fluffing out his chest in pride, as the white tom with grey spots mewed. "I think Moonkit likes his name!" Bearscar said. "I need sleep." Brokenwing murmured, and began snoring. "Common Fluffykit, let's go tell Mousenose about this!" Greykit said, racing off towards the elders den to go tell the brown tabby tom with a short nose and green eyes about their new siblings.

"What are their names?" Mothlegs asked Bearscar as the long haired russet tom exited the nursery. "Their names are Cherrykit, Moonkit, Squirrelkit, and Minnowkit." Bearscar purred. "Those are wonderful names!" Snowflower said. "Nettleclaw would have been happy." Thornpelt, a golden-brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes said, mentioning the dark brown tabby she cat with black stripes and spots and gold eyes, who had died from green cough not too long ago. Bearscar nodded sadly and went to talk with Iceclaw about his kits. "Common Birdpaw, Stormtail, Ravenflight, and Blackpaw are waiting on us!" Cloverfoot, tortoiseshell-and-white she cat with green eyes said, and a ginger she cat with amber eyes ran and caught up with Cloverfoot. Snowflower stared at them as they walked out of the camp with Stormtail, Ravenflight, and his apprentice Blackpaw.

"When you were in Sunclan…did you have an apprentice Snowflower?" Mothlegs asked, following her gaze. "Yeah I did, her name was Dapplepaw. Now she is Dapplefrost. I wonder who gave Dapplefrost her test." Snowflower said almost to herself. "Was it nice having an apprentice? I've never had one." Mothlegs said. "Yeah it was nice. I remember when Oakstar made her an apprentice…" Snowflower said.

XxX

I ran out of the warriors den, excited, when I heard Oakstar call out for a clan meeting.

"Spottedkit, Blazekit, Dapplekit, and Foxkit, come forward please." Oakstar said, and I saw the four kits come running over, with an annoyed Flowertail hissing after them; "You're getting your fur dirty!"

"These four kits have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for them to be apprenticed." Oakstar said, looking down at the four excited kits. "Blazekit from this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Blazepaw. Your mentor will be Hawktalon." Oakstar said, and then turned to Hawktalon, a brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes. "Hawktalon, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Blazepaw. Hawktalon you have shown yourself to be strong and determined. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Oakstar said, and Hawktalon and Blazepaw touched noses. Oakstar then looked at Spottedkit.

"Spottedkit from this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Spottedpaw. Your mentor will be Ashtail." Oakstar said, and then turned to Ashtail, a white tom with grey paws, ears, and tail. "Ashtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Spottedpaw. Ashtail you have shown yourself to be forethought and faithful. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Oakstar said, and Ashtail and Spottedpaw touched noses.

Oakstar then turned to Dapplekit.

"Dapplekit from this moment on, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Dapplepaw. Your mentor will be Snowflower." Oakstar said, and I stepped forward, feeling excited and nervous at the same time. "Snowflower you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dapplepaw. You have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and a strong fighter. I'm sure that you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Oakstar said and I touched noses with my new apprentice, who looked as excited as me.

Dapplepaw and I walked over and sat down next to Ashtail and Spottedpaw and watched Foxkit become Foxpaw, and get his mentor, Iceheart.

XxX

_Oakstar said that Iceheart had shown himself to be honest and brave. Iceheart was brave, but not honest._ Snowflower thought to herself bitterly. "Maybe Crowstar will give you one of Brokenwing's kits." Mothlegs said, snapping Snowflower out of her thoughts. "Yeah, maybe he will." Snowflower said.

"Snowflower, and Mothlegs, come here!" Sparrowtail said, and they walked over to him. "I want you to go on a hunting patrol with Iceclaw, Flamestorm, and Tigerpaw." He said and they nodded.

"Wow Snowflower you are really good at catching mice!" Tigerpaw, a ginger tabby tom with grey eyes, said. "Well in Sunclan, we didn't really have fish, so we hunted for mice and other prey." Snowflower said, embarrassed by the apprentices amazement. "Well, let's take this back to camp." Flamestorm said, picking up his fish.

Around sunset, Crowstar called for a clan meeting.

Otterpaw, a molted brown and grey she cat with amber eyes, and Blackpaw, a black she cat with bright green eyes, stepped forward to receive their warrior names.

"I, Crowstar, leader of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them, to you as a warrior in their turn. Otterpaw and Blackpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Crowstar asked looking down at the two she-cats.

"I do." Otterpaw said. "I do." Blackpaw said, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Otterpaw, from this moment you will be known as Ottersting. Starclan honors your bravery, and intelligence and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan. Blackpaw, from this moment you will be known as Blacktalon. Starclan honors your determination, and loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan." Crowstar said, and the Iceclan cats called out their names.

XxX

In the medicine cat den, Leafnose and Maplepaw were preparing to go to shining cave, for tonight was the half-moon. "Will Tornpelt be okay?" Maplepaw asked Leafnose. "She will be fine. Now, let's go!" his mentor said, walking down into a cave at the very back of the medicine cat den.

The shining cave was a cave deep underground that had a lot of glowing rocks in it. There was a tunnel in each medicine cat den that leads to the shining cave. The medicine cats chatted before they went to the star pool, where they shared dreams with Starclan.

When they got there, Ebonyleaf and Mosslight were chatting with Feathershine and a small light grey she cat with white paws and a striped tail. "Who is this Feathershine?" Leafnose asked. "This is my apprentice, Tanglepaw." She said. "Hi!" Tanglepaw said, her green eyes lighting up with excitement. "Hello Tanglepaw, my name is Leafnose." He said, introducing himself. "I'm Maplepaw, nice to meet you." Maplepaw said kindly. "Well here comes Leopardsoul, and who is this?" Ebonyleaf asked, peering at the shy dark brown and black tabby tom with amber eyes. "This is Blackpaw, my new apprentice." The very old clouded leopard looking she cat with dark green eyes rasped. "Well I have a new apprentice too, Tanglepaw!" Feathershine said, and Tanglepaw and Blackpaw introduced themselves to each other.

"Shall we?" Mosslight said, and all the medicine cats nodded.

"Tanglepaw is it your wish to enter the mysteries of a medicine cat?" Feathershine asked Tanglepaw. It is!" Tanglepaw said. "Then come forward." Feathershine said, and Tanglepaw stepped forward. "Warriors of Starclan, I present to you this apprentice. She has chosen the path of a medicine cat. Grant her your wisdom and insight, so that she may understand your ways, and heal her clan in accordance of your will. Now crouch down and drink from star pool." Feathershine said, and Tanglepaw croutched down and drank from the pool.

XxX

Tanglepaw woke up and looked around and saw a cat standing before her. "Who…are you?" Tanglepaw asked, and the scruffy black tom with a scar across his face and yellow eyes walked over to her and looked at her. "My name is Blackscar little one. I was the medicine cat before Feathershine." Blackscar said. "Weren't you a warrior before you were a medicine cat?" Tanglepaw asked him. "Yes I was. Feathershine must have told you stories!" Blackscar said, letting out a purr that sounded like he was chocking. "Why are you here?" Tanglepaw asked him. "You ask a lot of questions kit." Blackscar said. "I'm not a kit!" Tanglepaw retorted, swiping at Blackscar. "You have spunk kit! I like that!" he said, letting out a _marrow_ of laughter that sounded like a dying cat. "Use your power well, Tanglepaw. Beware the darkness, for it will consume you if you are not careful." Blackscar said, fading away. "Wait Blackscar! What do you mean?" Tanglepaw said, but fell into darkness

Xxx

"Wait before we go I think it is time to give Maplepaw his hard earned, true medicnine cat name." Leafnose said.

"I, Leafnose, medicine cat of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of a medicine cat and with your help he will serve his Clan for many moons. Maplepaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from rivalry between Clan and Clan and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?" Leafnose asked.

"I do." Maplepaw said steadily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Maplepaw, from this moment you will be known as Maplefur. StarClan honors your spirit, and faith and we welcome you as a full medicine cat of Iceclan." Leafnose said. "Maplefur, Maplefur, Maplefur, Maplefur!" the medicine cats called out and he stood there, his grey eyes shining with pride and happiness as they called out his true medicine cat name, Maplefur,

XxX

**A/N: R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I decided to take a long break from writing, but now I'm back! **

**Disclaimer: The warrior cat series belongs to Erin Hunter!**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Just to let you know, Oakstar has seven lives left, so he is very young. Crowstar and Wolfstar only have one life left, so they are old. **

**Chapter 9**

In the Iceclan camp, Snowflower was eating mouse that she had caught. "I must say that I like mice more than I like fish." Snowflower said to herself, as she finished off her mouse. Tornpelt staggered over to Snowflower. "How does Iceclan eat that slimy, swimming, mouse bile?" Tornpelt asked Snowflower. "Tornpelt, you're awake! I don't know, but I'm getting used to eating fish. I better get some rest, and you should get some rest too. I'm glad that you're okay. Goodnight Tornpelt." Snowflower said, and began walking towards the camp. "No!" Tornpelt said, and used all her strength to tackle Snowflower to the ground. "I didn't get up for nothing! Your leader is in danger!" She said to Snowflower. "Wha-what are you saying Tornpelt? Crowstar is in danger?" Snowflower asked, shocked. "He's left for the meeting with Wolfstar, Oakstar, and Iceheart. We must follow him!" Tornpelt said, backing off of Snowflower. "Yes we must-!" Snowflower was cut short when she hissed in pain. _Great Starclan! Did something just attack me? _Snowflower thought, and two shadowy figures appeared on Snowflower.

"We can't let you that Snowflower!" Raggedfang hissed. "R-raggedfang, but you're dead!" Snowflower exclaimed. "Yes but the dark forest cats can appear anywhere! Bloodfur, Leopardeyes, attack!" Twistedwing yowled and the two dark cats tackled Tornpelt. "No! I'm sick of fighting!" Tornpelt growled and turned around and tackled Bloodfur. "No, we must not fail!" Bloodfur hissed. "We will WIN!" Snowflower yowled and tackled Twistedwing. Suddenly, Viperfang appeared and attacked Tornpelt. Tornpelt ripped Bloodfur's throat out then whipped around and dove under Viperfang and on her way around him slices his belly and bites his tail. "You can't kill us! We are-! No! I failed! I'm sorry Deadstar!" Bloodfur wailed and faded away.

Viperfang hissed in pain, then flipped Tornpelt over and clawed at her belly. Meanwhile, Snowflower sliced Raggedfang's throat open and tackled Twistedwing. Leopardeyes then let out a battle cry and attacked Tornpelt along with Viperfang. Tornpelt rose with an almost possessed look in her eyes. "You can't kill me! You're dead! I have no scratches!" Tornpelt said and ripped Viperfang's throat out and roared and leapt towards Leopardeyes. "T-this isn't over!" Viperfang coughed and faded away. Leopardeyes screeched and faded away before Tornpelt could kill her too. Deadstar appeared and ran towards Snowflower. "Move Twistedwing, I'll finish this!" Deadstar growled, and sliced Snowflower's belly and throat open. Snowflower fell to the ground, blood pouring out of her and all over the ground. "How are you going to stop Iceheart now?" Deadstar said, laughing as he faded away. "Humph! I thought you were a good fighter!" Twistedwing snorted and also faded away.

"N-no, Tornpelt, I'm sorry I-" Snowflower said coughing, and struggling to speak, but passed out due to blood loss. "No, you don't die on me! You're lucky I learned medicine!" Tornpelt growled, and gathered horsetail from a bush three tail lengths away and presses it on Snowflower's wound, and purred. "You can do this." Tornpelt to a unconscious Snowflower, though she said this to reassure herself too. "You're breathing just at the right pace for me to do this. This will hurt, and you will feel a lot of pain when you awaken. You will not die on me Snowflower!" Tornpelt said, and her eyes began to glow white and a light illuminates from her paws and she shocks Snowflower with the light.

Snowflower awakens with a gasp. "Tornpelt thank you." Snowflower said weakly. "I'm sorry Tornpelt, I tried, but I-I failed!" Snowflower said. "Get up you mouse brain. You're fine; I healed all your wounds." Tornpelt said, showing no sympathy. "What?" Snowflower exclaimed, leaping up to find that her wounds were healed. "What in the name of Starclan, how did you do that?" Snowflower said, looking at Tornpelt in shock. "Do you want to know about me, or Crowstar? Now, let's go!" Tornpelt said, dashing off with Snowflower close behind.

XxX

At four stones, Oakstar and Iceheart arrived. "Crowstar, Wolfstar, are you hear?" Oakstar called out. "Greetings Wolfstar, Oakstar, and Iceheart." Crowstar said, dipping his head. "Greetings everyone." Wolfstar snarled. "So how are you all doing?" Oakstar asked the two leaders. "Good and you?" Crowstar said. "Good." Oakstar said.

Behind a rock, Snowflower and Tornpelt arrived to see the four cats talking. "Oh no, look!" Tornpelt said, seeing Crippledstar and other Leopardclan cats from the place of no stars. "We have to do something!" Snowflower hissed. "Not now." Tornpelt said to her.

"I must say that I have a surprise for you." Wolfstar said, and nodded at Iceheart. "Attack!" Iceheart yowled and tackled Oakstar.

"Now can we attack?" Snowflower asked Tornpelt, her tail flicking impatiently. "Almost time." Tornpelt said to her.

"Attack dark forest Leopardclan cats!" Wolfstar yowled and tackled Crowstar. The dark cats began to swarm everywhere. Oakstar yowled in surprise as the evil cats attacked him.

"Now do we attack Tornpelt?" Snowflower said, getting ready to spring. "Yes Snowflower we attack!" Tornpelt said, but was tackled by Crippledstar. "No you don't!" He growled. "How are alive?" Deadstar exclaimed. "Because Deadstar not even you can stop me!" Snowflower said, and her eyes began to glow green as she attacked Deadstar.

Oakstar gasped, waking up from losing five lives. A dark forest Leopardclan cat tackled him and killed him, making him only have one life left. "Let me kill him!" Iceheart snarled and the Leopardclan cat nodded and disappeared. Oakstar woke up to find Iceheart pinning him down. "What is the meaning of this? Let me up Iceheart!" Oakstar growled. "I'll be a better leader than you ever were." Iceheart said, sneering. "What are you saying?" Oakstar said. "I have a secret to tell you, Oakstar." Iceheart said, leaning towards Oakstars ear. "I killed Sandtail and Blackscar." Iceheart whispered in Oakstars ear. "No! That means that Snowflower is-!" Oakstar said his amber eyes widening as Iceheart ripped his throat open.

"NO!" Snowflower said, turning away from her fight with Deadstar to stare in shock at what Iceheart had done. Also at that moment, Wolfstar ripped Crowstars heart from his chest, killing the old black tom. "NO!" Tornpelt yowled and jumped on Wolfstar. "You useless overgrown kit, you remind me of how your mother was!" Wolfstar said. "Don't talk about her like that!" Tornpelt roared, trying to claw him, but her claws got stuck in his long fur. Wolfstar flipped Tornpelt on to her back pinning her down. "That's the same look of surprise your mother had before I killed her." Wolfstar said evilly. "No, Tornpelt!" Snowflower said, racing towards Tornpelt to save her. "No Snowflower! I can handle this! Go stop Iceheart!" Tornpelt said, huffing from Wolfstar pinning her down. "Ok!" Snowflower said, but stopped when she didn't see Iceheart anywhere. _Where did Iceheart go? Oakstar is gone too!_ Snowflower thought as she looked around.

"Tornpelt, it is time to finish this!" Wolfstar said. "Yes Wolfstar, it is!" Tornpelt said, gathering all her strength she had left, and overpowering him and throwing him off of her into a tree. She then pinned him to the tree, looking at him with piercing amber eyes. "Come now daughter, you wouldn't kill your own father!" Wolfstar said, fear shining in his eyes. "I wouldn't….but he would." She said, stepping out of the way to reveal a golden-russet tabby tom with bright amber eyes and a long scar running down his left eye. "Long live Wolfstar!" Eagle-eye, Leopardclan's deputy said with a snarl, slicing Wolfstars belly open. Wolfstar gasped in disbelief and died with a yowl.

Snowflower stared in disbelief at the sight she saw before her. "I thought Eagle-eye was evil!" Snowflower exclaimed. "I was pretending." Eagle-eye said to Snowflower, dipping his head in greetings, and then turning to Tornpelt. "Thank you Tornpelt. The ragged pelt has brought light to Leopardclan." Eagle-eye said. Tornpelt dipped her head, but suddenly she shot up and looked around in alarm. "Wait…where is Iceheart?" Tornpelt asked Snowflower. "It looks like he fled. He's probably already back in the Sunclan camp with Oakstars dead body." Snowflower said. "I shall go now. Come with me Tornpelt, so we can perform your deputy ceremony." Eagle-eye said. "Thank you." Tornpelt purred. "I have informed Sparrowtail. He is on his way now to collect Crowstar's body." Eagle-eye said to Snowflower. "Goodbye Snowflower." Tornpelt said, touching noses with Snowflower. "Thank you Tornpelt, for everything." Snowflower said, purring.

XxX

In the Sunclan camp, Iceheart watched his clanmates gather around Oakstars dead body. "Let us mourn for Oakstars death." Iceheart said, bowing his head. "Feathershine shall we go to shining cave?" Iceheart asked the silver tabby she cat. "Of course Iceheart, I will go prepare the herbs." Feathershine said, walking off towards the medicine cat den. _Wolfstar may be dead, but my plans are still in motion! _Iceheart thought, his icy blue eyes gleaming.

XxX

At four stones, Sparrowtail arrived to pick up Crowstars body. "Let take his body back to camp." Sparrowtail said. "I'm so sorry Sparrowtail, I couldn't stop Wolfstar!" Snowflower said, hanging her head. "It's not your fault." He said, picking up Crowstars body.

In the camp, Sparrowtail mourned for Crowstars death, along with his other clanmates. _Iceheart will become leader of Sunclan. I hope I can stop him from destroying the four clans! Oh Starclan help me! _Snowflower thought, looking up at the glittering stars.

XxX

On the far outskirts of the clan territories, Foxfang sat in a clearing near an abandoned twoleg house. "Boneclaw, are you here?" the ginger tom with a white tipped tail and amber eyes said, looking around. A large pure white tom with amber eyes and long claws came out of some bushes, eyeing Foxfang. "What do you want clan cat?" Why did you call me out here?" Boneclaw spat at the Sunclan cat. "You want revenge on Lionstar, right? The cat that killed your mate Lavender, correct?" Foxfang questioned, and Boneclaw snarled and winced, as if his word were hurting him. "Yes!" Boneclaw growled. "I think I can arrange that for you!" Foxfang sneered, his amber eyes glittering.

XxX

**A/N: R&R! **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey you guys, guess what? I'm out of school for the summer! This means I'll be updating more! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Warrior cat series, Erin Hunter does! **

**To Pinesong202: wow, I thought my story was ok, but thanks I'm really flattered! Thank you for the review! **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I uploaded a short story that you will have to read to understand chapter 11 when I write it. It is called Twilightfoots death. It will also explain the end of Chapter 9.**

**Chapter 10**

In the Leopardclan camp, Eagle-eye looked at the cats before him and after a while, he finally spoke. "Wolfstar is dead. I killed him." He said simply, and the cats gasped in shock.

"It is time for a new age, one in the light." Tornpelt said, standing beside Eagle-eye, her amber eyes shining.

Yellowpaw was the first one to break the silence. "So I won't get hurt in training anymore?" the golden tabby she-cat said, looking at Tornpelt with gold eyes.

"No my apprentice, I won't use my claws on you anymore." Darkmoon, a smoky white tom with blue eyes said, purring. The whole camp erupted into cheers of joy, happy that they wouldn't be in dark times anymore.

**XxX**

A Grassclan border patrol burst through the entrance and sped towards Lionstar's den. "Lionstar, we have something to tell you!" Sunstreak, a yellow tabby tom with ginger and red stripes said as he ran into his leaders den.

"What, all three leaders' are dead?" The old long haired golden tabby tom said his pure green eyes wide with shock.

"Yes Lionstar, Wolfstar killed Crowstar…" a brown tom with a long tail, Mudtail, said.

"…and then Wolfstar killed Oakstar too!" Sunstreak said, finishing Mudtails sentence.

"Eagle-eye killed Wolfstar so…" Goldenpelt, pretty golden she cat with yellow eyes and Lionstar's daughter said.

"Iceclan, Sunclan, and Leopardclan are all getting new leaders!" Skyfeather, a black she cat with blue eyes said, finishing Goldenpelts sentence.

"…May Starclan light their path." Lionstar said, after a while.

"I need to be alone." Lionstar said simply, and Sunstreak, Skyfeather, Goldenpelt, and Mudtail, left his den _Am I next?_ Lionstar thought to himself, a prophecy ringing in his ears, as he lay down in his nest.

**XxX**

Eagle-eye, Leopardsoul, Sparrowtail, and Leafose, all went down to shining cave to recive their nine lives. When they arrived they find that Iceheart is already there with Feathershine, and they both look cold and dead. Eagle-eye and Sparrowtail nod to each other, and lie down and touch their noses to the pool, and go in to a deep sleep. Iceheart, who is now Icestar, wakes up from receiving his nine lives, and looks at Feathershine, who nods, and they leave the shining cave to return to camp.

Eagle-eye, and Sparrowtail, who are now Eaglestar and Sparrowstar, leaves to go to their camp with their medicine cats, to greet their clan mates, and choose their deputies.

**XxX**

In the Iceclan camp Sparrowstar returns and it is almost moon high. Snowflower walks over to greet her new leader. "How was it?" She asks.

"Good." Sparrowstar said, nodding.

Sparrowstar then climbed up Tumble rock, for it was now moon high, and it was time to announce the new deputy.

"I say these words before Starclan so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Iceclan will be Snowflower." He said, looking at the white she-cat, his amber eyes twinkling with pride.

"What? Me?" Snowflower said, her jaw dropping to the ground in shock. Sparrowstar nodded and purred with amusement.

"Cats of Iceclan, I will do my best as deputy of Iceclan!" Snowflower said, recovering from her shock. The cats then called out their new leaders and deputies name with great joy and pride.

**XxX,**

"…the new deputy of Sunclan will be Hawktalon!" Icestar called out, and the brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes, stepped forward. "Thank you Icestar, I am honored. I will do my best!" Hawktalon said steadily and the cats called out his name.

**XxX**

Two moons passed, and everything was peaceful. There were no border disputes, or prey arguments. Newleaf was on its way, and all the clans seemed happy.

In the Sunclan camp, Icestar called a clan meeting. "I think tomorrow we will make an alliance with Grassclan. I will take Lizardspots, Rosethorn, Cloudpelt, and Feathershine with me. Hawktalon can you watch the camp while I'm gone?" Icestar said.

"Yes Icestar." Hawktalon said, dipping his head.

"Good, this clan meeting is over!" Icestar said, jumping off the leaning willow.

**XxX**

In GrassClan territory, Spottednose, the deputy, along with Ivycloud, Cloverclaw, and her apprentice Firepaw, were on a border patrol, when a long haired black she cat with red paws, and a crooked tail, came out of some bushes, carrying a small kit.

"Who are you?" Spottednose asked the she-cat, her green eyes narrowing and her fur bristling with alarm.

"My name is Kink. Please don't chase me away! Rouges are trying to kill my kit, Song! If you won't take me with you, at least take Song!" Kink said quickly, her blue eyes pleading.

"No mother! If I'm going, then you are going too!" Song, a black she cat with a red blaze across her chest, squeaked in protest.

"Hm. Follow us. We will see what Lionstar says." Spottednose said, her fur flatting as she flicked her tail as a signal for Kink followed them back to camp.

"You may stay with us Kink, but you must abide by our rules and learn our ways, or leave and never come back." Lionstar said, as he tucked his paws under him as he lay down.

"I understand. Thank you, Lionstar!" Kink said, purring with happiness.

"Whitepaw, please show Kink and Song to the nursery." Lionstar said to his apprentice, and the small white tom nodded, flicking his tail.

"Honeyshine, you have a den mate." Whitepaw said to the golden she cat with green eyes as he entered the nursery.

"Oh? How nice! Hello, my name is Honeyshine! What's yours?" She asked Kink enthusiastically, perking up. "I'm Song!" The four moons old kit said, as she bounded over to Honeyshine excitedly. "It's nice to meet you Song! My father is always fair in judgment when it comes to new comers." Honeyshine said, her whiskers twitching with amusement as the small kits blue eyes lit up with awe.

"Your father is Lionstar?" Kink said, taking a small step back in shock.

"Yes. I have one littermate. Her name is Goldenpelt. My mother is Yellowtail, she's an elder." Honeyshine said, and Kink got a rather confused look on her face.

"Oh, I'll explain everything!" Honeyshine said, her green eyes lighting up with excitement.

Whitepaw crept out of the nursery and left the two she-cats to talk.

"Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Kinktail. We honor her courage and strength." Lionstar said, and the cats called out Kinktails name. Lionstar then turned to Song. "Untill she has reached the age to six moon to become an apprentice, she will be known as Songkit." Lionstar said, and the cats called out Songkits name.

**XxX**

On the outskirts of the clan territories, Boneclaw and his followers were discussing the plans to attack Grassclan.

"I will take Scar, Spike, Tire, Owl, Emerald, Razor, Kite and Silver with me to attack Grassclan with Foxfang." Boneclaw growled, and the rouges released battle cries.

"We leave tomorrow!" Boneclaw yowled, unsheathing his long claws.

'_Don't worry Lavender; I will avenge your death!_' Boneclaw thought, digging his razor sharp claws into the dirt.

**XxX**

In the Iceclan camp, Snowflower was arranging a border patrol.

"Ok, I will take Bearscar, Liontail, Bluesnow, and Ottersting with me on a border patrol." She said, gathering the cats and exiting the camp.

'_I always dreamed of doing this in Sunclan, but now I'm doing it in Iceclan!' _Snowflower thought excitedly as sheflicked her ear for the patrol to stop.

"Ok, we will check the Leopardclan borders, and then Sunclan." Snowflower said, and Bearscar snorted.

"We aren't kits!" He said, rolling his eyes.

"I know that Bearscar, I was just making myself clear. Now if you have a problem with the way I do things, speak now or forever hold your tongue!" She said, narrowing her green eyes.

Liontail and Bearscar looked at each other.

Ottersting rolls her eyes, and bowls the two toms over as she walked in between them, her tail held high.

"Let's go!" Bluesnow said her whiskers twitching with amusement as she walked past them.

Snowflower holds back a marrow of laughter as her eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Glad to know that there are some mature warriors here in Iceclan! You should be ashamed of yourself Bearscar. Ottersting is a very young warrior, and you're almost a senior warrior! She's acting more like a senior warrior than you are!" Snowflower said, flicking Bearscar playfully with her tail.

'_You will hate me as an elder.'_ Bearscar thought as he followed Snowflower to the Leopardclan border.

"Everything looks fine here. Let's remark our territory." Snowflower said.

"Should we hunt while we are here?" Bluesnow suggested.

"Good idea Bluesnow, let's stop and hunt here before we proceed." Snowflower said.

Snowflower walked over to a steam nearby and crotched at the water's edge, looking expectedly at the water before swiping at it and coming up with a salmon. She bit the wriggling fish between her claws, killing it quickly.

Suddenly, Liontail ran over to a tree, jumped up it and faster than Snowflower could blink, came down the tree with a large squirrel dangling in his jaws.

"I'm impressed Liontail!" Snowflower said, nodding.

Snowflower suddenly ran into a bush, and came out with a fat mouse, and dropped it next to her fish.

"Now, let's go to the Sunclan border!" Snowflower said, picking up her prey.

On the Sunclan borders, a golden brown tabby she cat with light green eyes, a kittypet named Sweetpea was attempting to hunt.

The Iceclan and Sunclan border patrols arrive at the same time to see Sweetpea.

"Sweetpea, is that you?" Cinnamon, the kittypet that Sunclan had taken in four moons ago, had earned her warrior name, Cinnamonpelt, exclaimed, shocked to find her old friend here

"Greetings Iceclan." Winterheart, Snowflower's only littermate, said curtly.

"Cinnamonpelt, you know that cat?" a grey tabby tom with a white stripe running from his head to his tail, Badgerpaw, asked his mentor.

"We are marking our borders, are you doing the same?" Stonestreak, a grey tabby tom asked, flicking his tail.

"Cinnamon, what are these cats talking about?" Sweetpea asked, her light green eyes flickering with fear and confusion.

"They are warrior cats Sweetpea. You know, the cats I used to tell stories about, I'm a warrior cat now, and my name is Cinnamonpelt now!" Cinnamonpelt said, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Why are they so big?" Sweetpea said, shrinking and backing away. "Is it true? Do you eat kittypets like us?" Sweetpea said, shivering in fear.

"No you mouse brain! I eat mice, squirrels, birds, and voles, not kittypets!" Cinnamonpelt said marrowing with laughter.

"We eat kittypets?" Badgerpaw exclaimed, his blue eyes widening in shock.

"No Badgerpaw, we don't eat kittypets." Stonestreak said, his whiskers twitching with amusement.

"Why are you hunting on Sunclan territory kitty-." Winterheart started to say to Sweetpea, but was cut short.

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to mark our borders. Now get that kittypet over to your territory please!" Snowflower said, stepping forward slightly.

"Just like Iceclan cats to hate kittypets, especially traitors!" Winterheart growled, spitting at Snowflower.

"Leave out deputy alone!" Bluesnow growled.

"Deputy…you became…deputy…of Iceclan?" Winterheart exclaimed, looking at Snowflower in shock

"She's a good deputy at that!" Ottersting spat.

Bearscar growled and unsheathed his claws.

"Calm down Bearscar." Bluesnow muttered, putting her tail in front of him.

Liontail stared at Sweetpea before saying, "Is…is that really…you?"

Sweetpea looked at Liontail in confusion before hesitantly saying, "B-blaze?"

"Sweetpea?" Liontail said, slowly walking towards her.

"Blaze, is it you?" Cinnamon said, blinking a couple of times as I her eyes were deceiving her.

"What in the name of Starclan is going on here?" Stonestreak yowled, confused.

Badgerpaw whimpered and hid behind Cinnamonpelt, scared from all the tension.

Suddenly a golden brown tom with darker flecks and green eyes, Larkfeather, burst through a clearing, covered in blood. He skidded in front of the cats, breathing heavily. He looked up at them with a scared and desperate look in his green eyes.

"Larkfeather, what's wrong?" Snowflower asked the Grassclan cat, her pure green eyes reflecting with worry as she walked over to him.

"H-help….us…Grassclan…r-rouges." Larkfeather gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"Take a minute to catch your breath." Winterheart said, walking up beside Snowflower, his yellow eyes also reflected with worry. They looked exactly alike except for their eyes, and Snowflower's black tipped tail.

After a while Larkfeather caught his breath. He looked at Snowflower and Winterheart before wailing, "Rouges are attacking the Grassclan camp! One of the rouges is going to kill Lionstar if we don't stop him!"

**XxX**

**A/N: R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter for you! Sorry I didn't know I would be doing a whole bunch of stuff this summer! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warrior cat series, Erin Hunter does.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

The wind blew through the trees and the leaves rustled as Snowflower and Winterheart stared at Larkfeather in shock.

"I knew this was a bad idea coming here!" Sweetpea wailed.

"Come with me to camp my sister, we can tell Sparrowstar and he can get help!" Liontail said to Sweetpea, trying to comfort her.

"Icestar, Lizardspots, Feathershine, my mate Rosethorn, and my son Cloudpelt are in the Grassclan camp! Oh Starclan no! I'm not going to lose the only son I have left! Not like I lost Redstripe!" Winterheart wailed. Winterheart then turned away from Snowflower and whirled around to Cinnamonpelt and Stonestreak and said, "Cinnamonpelt and Stonestreak let's go! Larkfeather, lead the way." Winterheart said, and sprinted after Larkfeather.

"Badgerpaw, run back to camp and tell Hawktalon about what has happened, and tell him to protect the camp!" Cinnamonpelt told her apprentice, and Badgerpaw ran off towards the Sunclan camp.

'_Oh no, Iceheart became leader, and now he is Icestar! I have to confront him!'_ Snowflower thought and turned to her patrol. "Liontail, Ottersting, go back to camp and inform Sparrowstar about what has happened. Bearscar, Bluesnow, come with me!" Snowflower said, and raced after Winterheart and the others, with Bluesnow and Bearscar close behind.

"Snowflower, you're coming with us?" Cinnamonpelt said as Snowflower had caught up with them.

"Of course, Lionstar is a good friend of mine! Why wouldn't I help him? Oh, I'm glad that you got your warrior name, Cinnamonpelt." Snowflower purred.

"Thanks Snowflower! Congratulations on becoming deputy of Iceclan!" Cinnamonpelt purred back.

"Cinnamonpelt stop talking to the traitor!" Winterheart hissed.

"Buts she's your littermate for Starclans sake!" Cinnamonpelt said desperately.

"Cinnamonpelt is right Winterheart; I am your only littermate! Why haven't you forgiven me?" Snowflower asked him, her eyes reflecting with regret and sorrow.

Winterheart looked at Snowflower and opened his jaws to say something but Larkfeather shouted, "We are here!" as they entered the camp.

It was pure chaos. Grassclan cats and rouges were yowling, screeching, clawing, and biting each other as tufts of fur and blood went everywhere from the fierce battle.

Spottednose, the deputy, looked up from her battle with a rouge to see the cats standing there.

"Thank Starclan you're here! We-"She started to say but the rouge she was fighting with attacked her.

"Shut your jaw and fight me!" The black she cat with piercing green eyes, Emerald, hissed as she clawed at Spottednose.

"EBONYLEAF, NO!" Snowflower jumped slightly and whirled around to see Mosslight staring in horror at a scruffy black battle scarred tom who had slit Ebonyleafs throat open and was standing over the lifeless body of the brownish black she cat, sneering.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Mosslight roared and ran towards the battle scarred rouge, claws unsheathed and a burning rage in his moss green eyes.

"Scar, look out!" A rouge named Kite yowled, but it was too late. Scar whirled around in shock as Mosslight pounced on him with the intent to kill.

Snowflower turned to Bearscar and Bluesnow and opened her jaws to give them commands but instead she let out a yowl as a silver grey tom with blue eyes, Silver, attacked her.

"Oh look, fresh blood!" Silver sneered as he clawed at Snowflower.

Snowflower narrowed her pure green eyes and rolled over, knocking Silver over and throwing him off balance. Snowflower then racks her claws over Silvers flank, then biting his legs and after letting him go, watched Silver streak off away from Snowflower only to be attacked by Cloverclaw and her apprentice, Firepaw.

"Take that rouge!" Snowflower spat, her green eyes shining and her white pelt fluffed with pride.

Suddenly, Eaglestar, Tornpelt, and a patrol of Leopardclan cats burst through the entrance of the camp.

"Oh no, there are more of-!" A large black and white tom with messy fur said, but was tackled by Eaglestar before he could finish his sentience.

"Come on Snowflower! We have to get to Lionstar!" Tornpelt said to Snowflower, running up to her.

"Ok!" Snowflower said and ran towards Lionstar's den. She skidded to a stop suddenly when she saw a large white tom with amber eyes drag Lionstars' limp body on top of the Hollow log.

"No!" Snowflower gasped her eyes wide from shock.

The large white tom named Boneclaw sneered, looking at all the cats shocked faces.

"I killed him! I did it! I-! "Boneclaws eyes widen as all of Grassclan swarm the hollow log tackling him.

The Grassclan cats soon get off the hollow log, revealing a shredded Boneclaw, his clouded amber eyes still showing horror and shock in them.

Tornpelt walks slowly up to Eaglestar, shaking her head in sorrow as she says to him, "We were too late."

Spottednose, the deputy, climbed on top of the hollow log, pushing a dead Boneclaw off of it, and then looking at all the cats for a moment before speaking.

"I would like to thank all three clans for coming to our aid. Are there any clan members that are dead? If so, place them in the middle or take them back to your clan so you can mourn." Spottednose said.

Stonedust and Stripedtail placed Larkfeather, Mudtail, Ebonyleaf, and finally Lionstar in the middle of the camp.

A long haired white tom with yellow eyes, Cloudpelt, walked up to his mother, Rosethorn, a russet she cat with brown stripes, carrying a brown tom with light brown spots on his back.

"Rosethorn…I'm sorry." Cloudpelt murmured, and Rosethorn gasped at the sight of her dead littermate, Lizardspots.

"No, Lizardspots!" Rosethorn sobbed, and buried her nose in his fur.

"All cats are accounted for in Iceclan." Snowflower said, looking at Bearscar and Bluesnow.

A skinny black rouge with gray eyes and three scars across his flank, walked up to the hollow log and looked up at Spottednose and said, "Scar, Emerald, Silver, Kite, Tire, Owl, and Spike are all dead. I'm the only one left. To tell you the truth I never wanted to fight in the first place. You can take me as your prisoner if you would like to."

Spottednose narrowed her green eyes at him, and after a while she said, "Rainfoot and Weedleaf, take this rouge over to the corner of the camp and keep him there until I can deal with him."

"Yes Spottednose." Rainfoot said, dipping his head.

"Come with us." Weedleaf said, and the skinny black rouge followed the two toms.

"Go back to your camps so we can mourn for our losses and you can mourn for yours." Spottednose said, and turned to Mosslight.

"Mosslight I will give you time to grieve for Ebonyleaf and then we can go to Shining cave." Spottednose said and Mosslight nodded and went over to the lifeless body of Ebonyleaf and pressed his nose into her fur.

Spottednose then jumped off of the Hollow Log and went over to Lionstars body and laid down and pressed her nose into his long haired golden fur.

A golden and white she cat, Yellowtail, an elder and Lionstars mate, lay down beside Spottednose and did the same, muttering words of comfort into her mate's fur.

Goldenpelt and a expecting Honeyshine soon lay beside their mother to grieve for their father.

Snowflower then saw Icestar and padded up to him.

"Iceheart…or should I say Icestar, I see your doing well." Snowflower said coldly.

"Greetings Snowflower, I heard the news. Congratulations on becoming deputy of Iceclan, it suits you!" Icestar sneered at Snowflower, and she growled.

"Well I suppose I'll see you at the next gathering. Sunclan, depart!" Icestar said and walked away.

"I'll help you carry Lizardspots, Rosethorn." Winterheart said to his mate.

"Thank you." Rosethorn muttered, and she and Winterheart picked Lizardspots up.

Snowflower turned to Bearscar and Bluesnow and said, "Let's go back to camp and tell Sparrowstar what has happened."

The three cats exited the camp, and Eaglestar walked over to Lionstars body and muttered, "I'm sorry my friend. This is my fault for not going after Icestar."

Eaglestar then turned to Tornpelt and said, "Let's go." And the Leopardclan cas left the Grassclan camp.

**XxX**

In Starclan, Lionstar was crouched over a pool, his eyes showing shock and despair as he looked in the pool.

"No, I can't be dead! I can't be dead!" Lionstar muttered to himself.

Froststar, the leader before him, bows her head in sadness and says nothing.

A Black and white tom with blue eyes, Runningstar, the leader before Froststar, said, "I'm so sorry Lionstar."

"This is my entire fault Lionstar, you should blame me." Oakstar said, hanging his head in shame.

"No Oakstar, don't blame yourself. I knew my time would come. Now if you would leave me…" Lionstar said, and Oakstar nodded and walked off, followed closely by Froststar and Runningstar.

"It was before your time." Cinderstar said, and Lionstars head snapped up.

"What do you mean Cinderstar?" Lionstar asks the Leopardclan leader.

"You would have lived seven more leaf bares…" Cinderstar muttered to herself.

Lionstar thought for a moment, and then…it hit him.

"This…is…the prophecy! _The sturdy oak and the frail crow will die in the claws of the wolf and the icy heart within the sun. The sharp bones will kill the mighty lion and the dark era will repeat itself." _Icestar…is…oh Starclan no!" Lionstar yowled in terror and shock.

Cinderstar dipped her head and said, "_And the frozen flower will melt away the ice and the leopard with the ragged pelt will bring light." _

Hazestar walked up and sat beside Cinderstar and muttered, "I hope Snowflower will be able to complete her prophecy."

Mintstar also appeared beside Cinderstar and said to Hazestar, "I will make sure that Tornpelt does her part."

"Good." Hazestar said, and vanished along with Mintstar and Cinderstar, leaving Lionstar alone at the shimmering, starry pool.

**XxX**

In the place of no stars Wolfstar paced around in a clearing, while Deadstar, Crippledstar, Brokenleg, and Leopardeyes watched.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Wolfstar growled.

"Don't worry…we will win!" Crippledstar said, his amber eyes flashing with pride.

A brown tabby tom with a twisted back leg, Brokenleg, growled, "With Icestar leading Sunclan we can overtake it easily."

"Our plans are going well." Deadstar chuckled.

"What about my clan?" Wolfstar asked.

"Your plans are dead Wolfstar! Leopardclan is good now! That won't get in the way of our plans though." Leopardeyes smirked.

"Think Leopardeyes. Icestar…soon he will be leader of Blackclan."

Deadstars amber eyes began to glow red.

"I will gather my warriors and go watch Sunclan. Brokenleg, Leopardeyes, let's go!" Deadstar growled and disappeared.

"Come Wolfstar, let's go haunt Iceclans dreams." Crippledstar said, and the two cats faded away, leaving nothing but the eerie and dark clearing behind.

**XxX**

**A/N: R&R!**

'


End file.
